Darkness Of Day
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Following my Fic series and set after War Within. After Megatron is put into a coma due to unknown reasons, it's up to Karmashock to enter Megatron's mind and pull him out before his nightmares keep him under. Or worse, kill him. Full summary inside.
1. Day One: Virtual Reality

Darkness Of Day.

**- Summary:**

- After Megatron is put into a coma due to unknown reasons, it's up to Karmashock to enter Megatron's mind and pull him out before his nightmares keep him under. Or worse, kill him.

**- Chapters:**1-7

**- Written in:**2012

**Time: **Set after War Within (do NOT read if you don't want spoilers for my fic series).  
**  
WARNING: The following story will contain explicit content, such as child abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, profanity, substance abuse, psychological issues, gore and violence. Please read at your own risk.**

Day One: Virtual Reality.

With the rhythmic beeping, Shockwave gave a soft sigh, watching his mate breathe. He didn't know how it happened. No one did. But here the once strong mech was now lying in the hospital berth with numerous wires plugged into him. Was he dying? The doctors didn't think so. The only information they could give him was that Megatron had fallen into a coma. Unfortunately, no one knew why. Apparently the extent to the physical damage wasn't the problem.  
His spark was heavy with worry. If he could just find a reason to why this was happening, then maybe they could pull Megatron out of it. The mech had been driving at the time, apparently speaking to his father beforehand. The next thing Shockwave knew, he was getting a call from Kaon Hospital, saying the mech had crashed. Even the police couldn't give him an answer to _how_ or _why_ the crash had happened.  
"Please," he whispered, feeling the warm ebony hand beneath his own. "Please give me a sign that you can hear me," he said, his usually soft English accent drowning in his sheer desperation. He just needed to know if he was going to be okay. How could the former warlord battle endlessly, suffering immense amounts of damage, and then go into a coma from a fucking car crash!? This wasn't Megatron! This wasn't the shameful way he'd wish to go!  
_No,_ he told himself. Megatron would not go. This was not where his mate would die. Not after all the bullshit they had been through just to get here! And they were even planning on a sparkling! He figured Megatron would have been more than happy…  
Hearing the door open, Shockwave didn't turn around, he simply watched his mate. If it were a doctor, they would have said something, instead, all he heard was the other 'bot in the room pull over a seat, sitting beside him.

Looking to Shockwave, Karmashock frowned as his optics looked to the silver mech on the berth. He was bruised badly, but certainly nothing that Megatron couldn't handle. Apparently most of the impact had been to his right side, where he had run into the stop light. The damage was visible to his protoform, and his armour was taken off, sitting on the rack awaiting repairs.  
"The doctors said he's comfortable…" he said, his Australian accent soft as he saw Shockwave's hand tighten around the ebony one. "I guess there's no change yet?" He didn't quite know how to react to this. He dealt with sexual issues and every day psychology, not patients who were in comas. He knew about them, and what could happen under the comatose state, but he'd never personally dealt with it before, even if he was qualified.

Shaking his head, the violet mech's single optic looked across the small room. "You and I both know this isn't comforting to Megatron. Being held here? In this small room? Not to mention the instruments hooked into his systems. He's a prisoner, and we don't even know the reason why…"  
Fighting back the urge to hit something, Shockwave knew better than to cause any kind of scene, especially in a hospital. Plus, he didn't want to disturb Megatron. His mate needed his rest, or at least anything that wouldn't cause him subconscious stress.

Frowning, Karmashock nodded. It was true. Megatron was never a mech to feel comfortable in hospitals, nor was he one to like being hooked up with numerous amounts of wires. "I'm sure we'll find out soon, Shockwave. After all, they have police working on it, and the medics are doing all they can right now." Which clearly wasn't much, considering the state of the former Decepticon leader.

"And how long do we have to wait!?" asked Shockwave, his antennae pricking back as he turned to the therapist. "How long do we have to suffer in silence!? They should have answers by now! Megatron didn't just crash because he bloody well felt like it! Something happened to him, and I won't rest easy until I know what truly happened out there." He would make a personal visit to Puncture, too. If that mech dare spoke to his mate and made him do this? He'd tear his spine out!

Lowering his optics, the therapist gave a soft noise. He didn't expect Shockwave to simply sit here and cry over his mate's state. Of course the mech wanted answers. They all did. Even the medics, who were clearly in over their heads over the whole situation.  
Standing, he placed his hand onto the edge of the berth. "I'll get you something to drink," he said, knowing Shockwave needed time alone with his bond-mate. He was sure Megatron could hear what was going on, as coma patients usually could, and he certainly didn't want to cause further stress on the mech.

Turning his head back away, Shockwave listened as the mech walked out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him. He gave a sigh, running his free hand down the side of his helm. "I'm sorry, Megatron," he murmured. "I know this isn't what you want, nor to see me getting so worried and frustrated… But I can't take you hurting. I need answers… I need _you_," he choked, feeling his systems shudder as he watched the ever-still form of his lover.  
Leaning his head onto the berth, he gripped his mate's hand. "Please don't leave me," he wept. "I need you so much… I can't live without you, Megatron."

*****  
"Mr. Karmashock, you need to be patient. The patient is simply in a coma, and he's stabilised. This may only last for a few solar-cycles, and you're getting worried over nothing. I assure you, the patient is safe here, and comfortable within his berth," said the medic.

"First of all, that _patient_ has a name," said Karmashock, frowning. "His name is Megatron, and you're doing a shit all job at looking after him. If you knew the mech, you'd know that he's not comfortable here! He's suffering inside his own fear within a hospital room. I may not have a medical degree, but I sure as hell know what the mech feels comfortable in," he snapped.  
"Even the slightest thing could trigger a relapse to this mech, certainly if he's suffering inside his own coma. I get the fact he can hear, smell and whatever, but that doesn't mean he won't suffer nightmares of his past while in this coma. You need to do your damn job properly and look after him! He isn't just another patient; he's a mech who needs severe care in a situation like this! His own mind is probably keeping him trapped in whatever he's in right now!"  
Okay, so he knew yelling about it wasn't going to help the situation, but the medics needed to do _something!_ If Megatron was kept inside this state, he knew his own mind wasn't going to be kind to him. Megatron's mind was a nightmare within another nightmare. And in a coma? He couldn't even wake himself up when he needed to! This could cause major issues to his previous surgery.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we're doing all we can," said the medic. "Look, if you want to talk to a professional, we have therapists down this ward. Maybe they could help in talking to him."

Gritting his teeth, Karmashock grabbed the chart in the mech's hand and threw it. "You… _moron!_ I _AM_ a damn professional! I didn't go to University and get a piece of paper that says bullshit on it for no reason! Megatron doesn't _need_ a psychiatrist, he needs someone to be able to get inside his head and pull him out of this!" he yelled, the mech flinching.  
"All this talking bullshit with coma patients? What do you think his bond-mate is doing in there!? He's been sitting there all friggen morning and afternoon talking to him, trying to get him out of this state."

Taking a step backwards, the medic put his hands up in defence. "Calm down, sir," he said. "As I've said before, we're doing all we are capable of. If you've got any better ideas, well then you're more than welcome to tell us."

Better ideas!? Well, one was to get Megatron the hell out of this hospital that was run by goons. And then something clicked into his mind. "Virtual Reality Therapy…" he murmured, looking to the other medic. "That's it!"

As the coated mech went to turn, the medic grabbed his arm. "Sir, you can't be serious! We don't have anyone qualified to do that here!" he said, the other mech tugging his arm back.

"_I'm_ qualified," said Karmashock. "Prepare me a room while I go propose this to Megatron's mate. If we don't get Megatron out of this state, well then he could very well be trapped in his mind forever. He needs this, Doctor…?" He paused, waiting for the medic's name.

"Cole," said the medic. "And you're serious about this…?" he asked, very concerned about the whole ordeal. If this mech was right about Megatron's state, well as a doctor, he had to do what was best for the patient. This could cause serious harm to Megatron, or it could prove to be worthwhile and pull him out of his coma. But why Megatron? They had patients every day that were put in comas. Why was getting Megatron out of his _that_ more important than anyone else?

Calming himself down, Karmashock gave a sigh. "You don't know Megatron's mind like I do, Cole. If he's trapped in there? He could be like this for the rest of his life. If you need legal documents and reasons why, I can prove that information. I'm his therapist; I know what is best for his wellbeing, and what is best for his mind, too. No, I don't have a medical degree, and I can't heal the wounds on his body, but I _can_ help him mentally. He needs this…"

Swallowing, Cole had to think about this. He needed to ask the boss. He had to make sure this was even legal! This kind of therapy wasn't used every day. In fact, it wasn't even considered a legal therapy, it was just an experimental way of helping patients and doctors explore each other's minds.  
"… Alright," he said, looking back up to the slate optics. "I can't promise you anything right now, but I can ask around. I need to know this is the right thing for the pa—ah, Megatron. Plus, we need to know if his next of kin will agree to this, too."

"Of course," said Karmashock, giving a light nod. "I'll go speak to him now, and I'll get you those documents, too," he said, Cole giving him a worried nod before he left back to Megatron's room. He didn't know if this was going to work, but it was something he needed to try. He wasn't physically aware of what it was like to be in Megatron's mind, but knowing what had happened in his past? It was enough to know Megatron could never truly pull himself out of this coma without the help of someone else…

*****  
"You're sure about this?" asked Shockwave, concern in his soft accent. "Megatron… He'd never agree to this if he were self-aware, you know that," he said, both he and Karmashock standing outside the closed door to Megatron's room. He knew that a coma patient could still hear; they just couldn't physically react. Still, something in his processor was begging him to say no to this idea.  
Karmashock seemed so sure about this plan, as if it would solve everything, but what if it didn't? What if it made Megatron trapped inside his own mind? What if there was some kind of actual reason why Megatron wasn't coming back to this world? What if he had given up…? And he couldn't forget that Karmashock could be putting himself into a mentally scarring situation.  
"Megatron would kill me if he knew we were planning such actions against him…" he said, shaking his head. "I can't do this without him knowing. He has a hard enough time opening up to you, Karmashock, let alone letting you completely into his mind… I know he can't answer me back, but he can hear me… or at least I have to believe that. I cannot do this without him having such knowledge."

Karmashock could understand Shockwave's concern over the matter. It wasn't one-hundred-per-cent effective, either. He knew the risks of what could happen, but he was the only one qualified to do so. Megatron trusted him, as his therapist and as a friend. He'd allow Shockwave to do it, but he just wasn't qualified, nor had the emotional connection to psychology like he did.  
"I understand that," he said. "We can wait for the cops to get back to us on what happened, as well as seeing if anything happens in the next few solar-cycles. It's up to you, Shockwave. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. After all, Megatron might come out of it before we know it…"  
As easily as he had said that, he doubted it would actually happen. He knew Megatron, and his mind was stubborn. It didn't matter that his lover was here, talking to him and showing him compassion and need. Megatron's mind had a way of destroying itself. He needed a feel of reality, that what was happening in his mind wasn't real, and that it was all just ghosts of his past.

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Shockwave didn't know what to say. He wanted the best for Megatron, and he wanted his mate back more than anything. But this? He just didn't know. He'd never even heard of the therapy before! Was it dangerous!? Could worse things happen!?  
"I… I have to think about this," he said, his antennae lowering. "My spark hopes for the best, Karmashock. It aches knowing Megatron is in this state, but… there is still hope that he will wake up and be fine tomorrow. What if we are just blowing this out of proportion? We don't know the facts, Karmashock. This is just guess work."

The therapist knew that, and he could understand why Shockwave wasn't leaping with joy at this idea. Yes, it had risks, and yes, they were jumping to conclusions that this was the worst case scenario with Megatron's condition, but what if they didn't have time to wait for the medics? What if this got worse because no one was aiding to the mech?  
"Sleep on it, okay?" he said, looking to the taller mech. He knew Shockwave was worn out from worry. How couldn't he be? The mech loved Megatron more than life itself. Seeing him like this was probably one of the hardest things he'd had to deal with in life. "If you're not keen on the idea, we'll let it pass, but if you change your mind, or if you wanna talk about it further with me, you know where to find me. I should probably head back. Are you gunna head home for the night? Or are you gunna stay here?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Shockwave gave an uncertain shrug. "Doctor Cole said I couldn't stay in the room with him, that Megatron still needed his 'personal space' whilst in this state. He said it was healthy for patients to have a 'time out' period. Less stress… and all that rubbish," he said. "I'd feel guilty if I left, though."  
As much as Shockwave wanted to stay with his lover, he didn't think sitting in the waiting room all night would exactly help that. If he wanted to be with Megatron, well then he wanted to be in the same room as him, not down the hall or on a completely different ward. He didn't want to cause further stress, either. Maybe going home and getting some sleep in his own berth was a good idea? He didn't know. His head was all over the place at the moment. Things just weren't the same in this kind of situation…

"I know you're worried," said Karmashock, placing his hand to the mech's shoulder, "but destroying yourself over this isn't gunna make anything better. Go home, get some real rest. It'll do you good, Shockwave. Staying here and getting little to no stasis will only make you more agitated, not to mention worn out. The medics will call you if anything happens."

Venting a soft sigh, Shockwave looked through the small glass window on the door. "You see it everywhere in the world, but you never think it's going to be you," he murmured, watching the mech's chest rise and fall as he breathed softly. Megatron's wounds weren't fatal, but like Karmashock had explained, Shockwave knew what his mate's mind could be like in its darkest days.  
"Megatron would be ashamed if this was his way to go," he said, giving a sad attempt at a chuckle to try and make himself feel better. It didn't work, and instead, he felt himself slip his back down the door, crouching to the floor as he placed his palms over his face.

Leaning down, Karmashock placed his hand onto the violet mech's shoulder, rubbing it. "He'll be okay, Shockwave…" he said, his optics arched in worry. He'd never seen Shockwave break down before. He was always so calm and collected. He certainly wasn't acting himself, but then who did when such things were happening? Shockwave was right, though. You see it on the TV, in the newspaper, everywhere on a daily basis, but in the end, you never think it's going to be you that this happens to.  
"Look, I'll take you home; there you can get some stasis. I don't want you on the road in this kind of emotional state," he said. Primus, he didn't need Shockwave being in an accident and ending up like Megatron, too.

"No, no," pushed the violet mech, running the back of his palm across the front of his face. "I'm quite alright, Karmashock…" he said, trying to collect himself the best he could. "He'll make it out of this. I know he will. He's a strong mech. I just have to be strong for him, too," he breathed, pushing back the tears.

Giving a saddened look, Karmashock admired what Shockwave was trying to say, but it just wasn't that simple. Yes, Shockwave had to be strong, but there was no guarantee that Megatron would make it out of this. Still, like the former Guardian had said; this could all blow over in a few solar-cycles. They just had to wait and see.  
"You sure you're gunna be okay to drive?" he asked, the violet mech getting back up, Karmashock following. "I have no problem with dropping you home. Hell, you could stay with me and Synth if need be. You don't have to be alone through this."

Putting his hand up, the violet mech shook his head. "I'll be fine, Karmashock. I'll get some energon into me from the cafeteria before I get on the road. I promise," he added, the mech giving him a stern look.

"Alright… You know where to find me if you need me, okay?" said the coated mech, Shockwave nodding. He didn't wish to leave the mech alone, but he knew Shockwave wouldn't do anything stupid. Or he hoped, anyway. And letting the mech go, he walked down to the car park and headed back home. He'd have to explain to Synth what had happened. He knew she'd be worried as hell, especially at what he might do if Shockwave agreed to the Virtual Reality Therapy. But if that's what it came down to, well then it had to be done, and it had to be him.

*****  
Sitting on the otherwise empty berth, Shockwave looked at the time. It was nearing midnight, but his systems seemed to be running on worry. He'd checked in with Puncture before he came back home, but the mech couldn't explain anything to him. All he said was that they had a slight argument before Megatron had left. Still, it could have been the trigger to all of this.  
Megatron would be displeased to know that he had pushed Puncture against the wall and threatened him… No, actually, Megatron probably would have laughed. He knew his feelings for his father, and by Primus, if that mech was really the one that had put him in hospital? He'd return the fucking favour.  
Grabbing the small alarm clock that was on Megatron's side of the berth, the violet mech simply gazed at it for what could have been minutes. This just wasn't right. How could the police not know how he had crashed? How could the doctors not know why he was in this coma? The impact of the crash was nothing compared to what Megatron had been through during his time. It seemed more like Megatron had been knocked out, and that was the cause of the crash. It seemed that he didn't stop himself. Could the mech be doing this on purpose? Trying to commit suicide!?  
Shaking his head, Shockwave mentally laughed to himself. That wasn't the case, he was merely just thinking of the worst. He and Megatron were planning on a sparkling, so why would Megatron take his life now? When everything was what seemed stress-free. But it made him realise; could he be missing something? Were there signs he never picked up on? Primus, this could be his fault.  
"Primus, please…" he whispered, putting the clock back down. No, his spark was telling him that wasn't the case. This was just something that couldn't be explained right now—as frustrating as it was. Maybe tomorrow would give them all a better understanding of what was going on. After all, today was only day one…

**Author's Comment:**

Day one of Darkness of Day. These will most likely be written in days, like the original idea me and ~xDeadlyxxDesirex had. Of course, a LOT of this is confusing at the moment. It's supposed to be. Actually, this whole fic will be VERY confusing once it gets more into Megatron's mind. If you're uncertain about things, don't hesitate to ask. I KNOW people won't understand a lot in this, because I'm going to write it in a very intense and mental way...

This fic will focus a lot more on Megatron and Karmashock, rather than Shockwave and Megatron. You'll understand why in the second chapter. =3

******All characters are G1 based.  
Heavily influenced by Ayreon 'The Human Equation' and The Cell.**


	2. Day Two: Childhood

**WARNING: This chapter contains dark physiological themes and sexual abuse. Please read at own risk.**

Reality and memory/mind infusion will be separated by '...' 

Day Two: Childhood.

Running down the hallway of the hospital, Karmashock pushed through the multiple 'bots walking through the corridors. As he neared Megatron's room, he saw Shockwave pacing in front of the door. "What happened?" he asked. "I came as soon as you called."

Hearing the accented mech, Shockwave's antennae perked as he stopped in his tracks. "The hospital called early this morning, telling me that Megatron's been having tremors," he said, worry in his voice, as well as frustration for not being able to be inside the room with his mate.  
"Karmashock, I'm willing to do whatever I can to get him back. I'm willing to do this therapy if you are," he said, his form shaken as he looked back inside the room, the medics having pushed him out of the room while they tended to the silver mech.

Tremors? Shit, Karmashock had been right. Megatron's stasis-like state was causing him to have nightmares, or his mind was just fucking with him. He may be a coma patient, but that didn't mean they didn't dream, nor suffered horrible things whilst asleep.  
"How severe are they?" he asked, standing on his tiptoes to look inside the small window. He could see there were thick, leather-like straps around Megatron's wrists, tied to the sides of the berth chamber. "Aw-shit," he murmured, rubbing the back of his helm. "Didn't you tell them that retraining him is just going to make it worse?"

"Do you think I'm in charge here!?" snapped the violet mech, his antennae going back in his own frustration. "If I could take Megatron out of here, I would have the moment I knew I could! I'm not the one with the documents they need to support the theory! That's your job, Karmashock!" he said, his accent becoming thicker as he spoke.  
Lifting his fist, he smacked it against the side of the door, giving a sigh as he realised yelling wouldn't solve anything. He knew he was just angry because he was worried, and he was still given no answers. He just wanted his lover to be safe! He just wanted those medics off him, but they had to look after him. This wasn't in his hands anymore.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking back in the small window, Megatron's body having seemed to calm back down—probably due to an injection of some sort. "I just… I want him to be better. I want him to wake up. I know the only way that is possible is if you do this therapy on him. I don't agree completely with it, but I fear it's the only hope we have, Karmashock."

Arching his optic brows, Karmashock bit his lower lip, giving a nod. He knew how stressed out the violet mech was, especially being kept away from his mate like this—and especially having no answers. Luckily, before he had left the house, he had grabbed the documents that Cole needed. Hopefully they could start right away, especially considering Megatron was clearly being affected by his comatose state.  
As he was about to say something, he heard someone call out Shockwave's name, the violet mech looking to the mech who wore an insignia of Kaon's Police Squad. He was clearly the officer who was investigating the crash.

"Yes?" asked Shockwave, the officer extending his hand. He was hesitant to shake it, merely because of the drained state he was in, but he took it anyway, nodding. "I presume you have something you can tell me?" he asked, desperation hidden within his voice.

"We've investigated the crash, and it looks like Megatron wasn't conscience when he hit the pole. Or so that's what I've gotten from the medical report."

Wait. What? "Medical report? Why were you told this and I wasn't?" asked Shockwave. What, just because the mech was a fucking police officer made him higher than him!? He was Megatron's fucking _bond-mate!_ Not just some bloody friend or some bullshit. Why the fuck did this mech get to know this information before he did!?

"The medical report was given by our own medical officer, not the medics here," said the officer, putting his hand up. "The medics here passed on the information when Megatron was transferred here, we haven't even told them yet. That's what I'm about to do now, once Megatron's attending doctor is available," he said, folding his arms casually.

Right, of course. Nodding, Shockwave gave a small sigh, trying to relax himself. He was jumping to conclusions about everything, and it wasn't healthy. Not for him, or anyone around him. Especially not for Megatron. He was letting his worry get to him too much, and it wasn't the right thing to do. He simply needed to take one step at a time.  
"What more can you tell me about the accident?" he asked. "Have you spoken to Puncture, Megatron's father? If he was the cause of this, I want to see some kind of justice." He made that clear. However, he knew Megatron was the only one who could really tell them what happened.

The officer nodded. "Yes, we spoke to him. He couldn't reveal much, though. He just told us that they had an argument. He said Megatron left hot-headed, but after that, we can't really say much. Unfortunately, Megatron's the only one who can tell us the full story. All we know is that our medic could tell he was unconscious before the impact, meaning the crash was caused by that. The reason why, though? We don't know. It's hard to tell, and I doubt the doctors here will have much to say, either. As I said, Megatron's the only one who knows the full details. Sometimes stress just has a way of taking over us," he said, shaking his head as the door opened, Megatron's doctor walking out.  
"Mister Shockwave, I'm very sorry for what's happened, and I'm even more apologetic that we can't give you full facts. The charges won't be held until Megatron is conscious again and we know what truly happened. As for now, the case won't be opened. The car is in the yard, getting repaired. You're welcome to pick it up whenever you can. And now if it's alright with you, I need to speak with Doctor Cole."

As Cole told Shockwave that he was able to go back into the room, and that Megatron had been dosed with an extra set of sedatives, the violet mech nodded, allowing the two other mechs to walk down the hallway. He gathered that Cole would come back with proper results and explain it to him and Karmashock.  
Opening the door to his mate's room, he pulled over one of the seats and set it beside the berth, sitting down. Megatron seemed calm now, but he had seen how much the mech was convulsing before. It was as if the mech was having high-grade withdrawals again. Unfortunately, he'd never know the real reason why, unless Karmashock could actually reach Megatron with this Virtual Reality Therapy.

"At least he's at ease now," said Karmashock, standing beside the seated mech. He frowned as he saw the restraints around Megatron's wrists. "How bad was it, exactly?" he asked, his slate optics falling to the violet mech.

Taking what he could of Megatron's hand through the railing, Shockwave looked to his mate's bruised face. "Not the worst I've seen, but on a scale of one to ten, I'd say around seven," he said, frowning inwardly to himself.  
"Karmashock," he said, turning his optic to the therapist, "I want you to do this therapy. I want you to connect with Megatron. I need answers, and I think he does, too. You're the only one I could fully trust to be inside Megatron's mind, and I think he would allow you to, considering the circumstances. I doubt he'd be pleased about the whole ordeal, but he's a smart mech. He'd know it's the only way…"

Parting his lips, Karmashock's optics went back to Megatron's offline ones. He was calm now, his body only moving as he breathed in and out, the cycles still doing their daily routine in cooling his slowly running systems.  
"If there were any other way, Shockwave…" he murmured. "Believe me; I don't want to invade his personal space, but I think it's the only way we'll truly know what's going on inside his head. The medics can't do anything more for him. All they can do is wait. But I can. I know my limits; I can understand him inside his own mind. I'm sure it's going to be a nightmare in there, but I know what's real and what isn't. If it were anybody else, they might not be as lucky inside his mind. And you're right, he trusts me."

"Then we're doing this?" asked Shockwave, looking to his mate's therapist, his spark still worried over the whole thing. He just wanted Megatron to know that he was there for him, and so was everyone else the mech cared about.

"Yeah… Call me crazy, but I guess we are," said Karmashock, giving a small grin as he patted Shockwave on the back. "I'll go and tell Cole, he'll have to help me set it up," he said, giving a reassuring smile before heading out of the room.

Turning back to his mate, Shockwave only felt his worry grow as he gripped the dark hand once more. "I'll be right beside you, Megatron. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he said, standing up and running his hand against his mate's sharp cheek. Of course, there was no response, but at least Megatron was calm, even if it had been due to sedation.  
Giving a tense breath, the violet mech swallowed hard as his mate was perfectly still, and leaning down, he gave a soft kiss to the mech's helm, running his hand down his chest. "I promise you this isn't the end. We will share the family we want. Whatever it takes, Megatron, I'm here. Just… know that I'm here, no matter what."  
Hearing the monitors beside him beep in a casual manner, he sighed as he was given no response once more. He was hoping for the best, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. His best hope was Karmashock now. It was up to the therapist to get his mate out of this. All he could do was wait, be patient and let Megatron know he was right beside him.

*****  
Hooking up the wires, Karmashock gave a nervous breath as he did the best job he could do. This was going to be difficult, he knew. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he was about to step into. However, there was a safety switch if things begun to get too intense. Plus, Cole had his systems up on a monitor, too, which would follow his spark-beat in case he got too carried away.  
After deciding they were going to do the treatment, he had given Cole Megatron's records, as well as anything else he had needed. Cole was nervous at first, and very worried about the outcome, but Karmashock insisted it was the only way to get in contact with Megatron. Unfortunately, it was hospital protocol to leave Megatron in his assigned room, as well as keeping the restraints on. Especially with something like this.  
Sitting on the berth, he set up the controls in front of him. The wires that ran from the console went directly to his and Megatron's brainwaves. This allowed the both of them to travel to one another, and would allow Karmashock into Megatron's comatose mind—creating a virtual reality between the two of them. The only downfall was that the brainwaves went in both directions, meaning if Megatron wanted to, he could enter Karmashock's mind, too. However, Karmashock was the one with the power switch in his palm, and the failsafe device. If anything looked too dangerous, Cole would turn off the machine, and Karmashock would be pulled from Megatron's mind, vice versa. All Karmashock had to remember was that nothing was real inside Megatron's head. It was just his nightmares haunting him.

Standing in the corner of the room, Shockwave watched as the doctor and therapist worked together, making their final adjustments to Megatron, the machine and Karmashock. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. His spark was palpitating hard within his chest, but he knew Karmashock knew was he was doing.  
Karmashock had never used one of these devices before, but he had read and studied on the treatment. Cole was helping him with the parts he wasn't quite sure about, having spoken to the Chief of Medicine on the ward about the whole thing. He just hoped it was the right thing to do.  
As Cole made one final adjustment to Karmashock, the medic gave a nervous nod of the head, and that's when he moved towards his sleeping lover once more, being able to sit next to his berth again.  
"Please reassure him that he'll be okay," he said, looking to the doctor who gave a nod. "And Karmashock, once you're in there… let him know I'm here." He needed Megatron to know that he was caring for him, that he hadn't let him go in this state, and that he never would.

"I will," said the Australian-accented mech, giving a light smile. "Are we ready to do this?" he asked, looking to Cole, who gave the okay. "Alright… here we go, then," he said, giving a deep breath as he sat back against the hospital berth, his hands going to the console in front of him…  
… Hearing the monitors beep into his audios, Karmashock realised that what he could once hear in the hospital room wasn't there anymore, and instead, he could literally feel his mind flowing through the wires, pulse after pulse going through his systems.  
He had to grip his stomach as he felt like he were in an elevator, and then he felt his pedes hit against the floor, making him look down. He was there. He was in Megatron's mind. How could he tell? Well, to be honest, he couldn't really. But he knew he wasn't in the hospital, which meant everything he was moving and doing was simply in his own mind—and Megatron's.  
As night seemed to turn to day, images began to focus in his optics, making him realise he was outside a house. He could tell it was the house that Megatron had grown up in. It was the same since then to now. The only difference was that he could see a small figure in the front yard.  
Approaching the house, he slowly and steadily walked his way over, trying to watch everything he could at once. But he was particularly interested in the youngling that was sitting in the synthetic grass. Or, what was _meant_ to be synthetic grass—looking quite weathered despite being fake.  
As he stepped onto the property, he realised the youngling was actually Megatron. It was so strange to see him like this. He'd seen photos, but it was different when the real thing was in front of you. No, it wasn't real. This was just a figment of Megatron's past, and he had to remember that. Nothing in here was real. Although it sure as hell felt real when the sparkling looked up, his crimson optics on his own.

"Mother doesn't like strangers coming around," said the sparkling, giving a blank facial as he focussed on the mech standing in front of him.

Karmashock couldn't help but give a small laugh, despite his pounding spark. As much as he knew this wasn't real, per se, he still thought that all of this was incredibly interesting. To actually be in the mind of another? It was incredible! And it was so realistic, it was literally unbelievable. He also thought it was strange that Megatron's accent sounded more like his father's—a southern drawl.  
Crouching down, he picked up one of the small instruments the mech was playing with, realising they weren't exactly children's toys. "If I tell you my name, does that make me a stranger?" he asked, putting the instrument back down. "I'm Karmashock. I'm here to help you."

Looking to the other mech, Megatron's lips parted, his optics looking back to the house before he looked back to the older 'bot. "If she finds you here, I'll be in a lot of trouble," he said, standing up from his crouched position and dropping the metal rod that had been in his hands to the floor.  
"If you promise to play with me, I can hide you from her," he said, giving a light smile, though looking over his shoulder once more just in case his mother was at the door. She wasn't, but by force of habit, he was always paranoid about her finding him when he was doing something wrong.

As the smaller mech ran off, Karmashock didn't have much time to think, and jogged after the youngling, the silver mech leading him to the back of the house. However, when he passed the side of the house, he stopped in his tracks, looking up at the window that was above him on the second story.  
Inside, he could hear noises, a very specific noise. Whoever was in there with Angra, they clearly weren't chatting. It made him look back to the youngling who was now standing outside a small worn out shed. Primus, if this was really what he had to listen to when he was little, there was no wonder the mech was jealous.  
"Come on!" he heard from the young Megatron, making him walk forward again. As the door opened, he followed the youngling down the stairs of the shed, which went underground. It smelled putrid, like something rotting was down there. It clearly didn't seem to faze Megatron, though. And so he followed, sheltering his optics as the light was turned on.  
Hearing movement, he turned the corner of the stairs as his optics began to focus. He was even more surprised to feel a hand take his own, though, making him look down. In a basement like this, he would have thought of the worst case scenario, but it seemed this place was just Megatron's quiet place.

"You'll get used to it," said Megatron, giving a polite smile before tugging the coated mech over to the corner of the room. "Mother doesn't like to come down here, so you should be safe. I have a whole bunch of other friends in here, too," he said, rubbing the side of his helm.

Karmashock frowned at that, making him crouch down as the mech sat on the cold, hard floor. "Other friends?" he asked, looking to the mech as he began grabbing out instruments from the small box beside him. "Like me? Or are they more private friends?" he asked, sitting down on the floor with the sparkling as he began to scribble things on the floor. He realised there were a few scribbles on the floor, like the mech didn't have real supplies he could draw or write on.

Megatron went quiet for a moment, his left hand stopping as he put the marker down. "I… I don't wanna talk about it," he said, picking the pencil back up and scribbling.

Furrowing his brow, Karmashock watched as the mech drew on the floor. "Do you mind if I…?" he asked, picking up one of the markers as the youngling nodded. "So, your friends? Do they draw with you?" he asked, looking up and watching the mech carefully.

Shrugging, Megatron didn't look up. "Sometimes," he said, his optics looking over a few astro-metres to the left before returning back.

Noticing where the mech looked, Karmashock's optics followed, looking at the scribbled marks a few astro-metres away. "Did they draw that?" he asked, pushing himself up before crouching down onto one knee and looking at the image. It was just a scribble, but it looked like a very anger-filled scribble. Nothing like the smooth texture Megatron was doing now. These lines were thick, sharp, jagged, as if the mech had just placed his hand to the floor and angrily scratched into it. He could only guess that Megatron's other friends were the ones inside his own head.  
However, before Megatron could answer him, they both looked up as they heard a femme scream out the youngling's name. He immediately turned to the sparkling, who seemed to go rigid before running up the stairs. He followed, calling out his name as he ran up the steps. He froze, though, when he saw the femme standing at the backdoor of the house, a cigarette between her lips as she was completely unarmoured and naked in front of her child.

"Where have you been?" asked Angra, looking to her child. "I've been calling your name for the last breem. Go on, get inside, you need a bath. You're filthy," she said, smacking him on the back of the head so he would move inside.

Karmashock felt his spark tighten as he called out her name. However, she didn't respond, which made him angry, knowing that Megatron was just walking into another play date with her. "Hey!" he called out, running up to her and grabbing her shoulder to turn her around. However, when he touched her, his hand went through her, making him stop.  
"It's not real…" he said to himself, his optics looking to his hand before they turned to the closing door. But it all felt so real! What was Megatron trying to tell him, or show him? Was this a real memory or just his mind playing games? Primus, this was all just so strange… But then why could Megatron see him? Or was Megatron's mind simply allowing him to see him? He didn't know, but the child was obviously trying to tell him something, and he had to make sure he wasn't alone with his mother. Or at least persuade him that it was going to be alright.  
Putting his hand to the door, he was surprised that he could touch and feel it compared to Angra. And he pushed it open, walking inside the house. He could hear water running from upstairs, and he saw the back of a mech as he walked out of the front door—the mech Angra had obviously been interfacing with before. It wasn't Puncture, that's all he knew, but he didn't dwell on it; he simply made his way up the stairs, searching for the youngling.

"You're a beautiful mech," whispered Angra, running her fingers down the back of Megatron's helm as she bathed him, the mech stiff as he sat with his knees tucked into his chest. "Come on, relax, Megsy, you're always so tense. You know you get rewarded when you're good to your mummy," she murmured, planting a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

Feeling his frame shake, a small tear made its way down Megatron's cheek. "Yes, Mother," he said, thought biting his tongue as he spoke the words. It was clear he was afraid, terrified of her and what she was going to do to him. But there was no escape. There never was.

Feeling his jaw go tight, Karmashock wished it were physically possible to grab the femme and throw her from the child, but he knew he couldn't. "Megatron, I don't want to watch this…" he whispered to himself, knowing the mech had a purpose for throwing him into this memory. "Please, I know what's going to happen… and I can't. I can't watch you be violated under this… witch of a femme!"  
He felt his spark tug tight as he watched the scene before him, the delicate, pale fingers running down Megatron's form and slipping in between his shaken thighs. That's when he realised that he could feel his frame shaking. Not just because he was afraid of what was happening before him, but because he was angry. He wanted to see Angra pay for what she was doing to her boy! He didn't deserve this! This was just wrong! He just wanted to scream out and yell at her. It was no wonder Megatron ended up fantasising about her murder. This was just sick! Fucking sick!  
"It's different from an outsider's point of view, isn't it?" said a voice, making the therapist jump as his hand was ready to press the failsafe that was sitting in his coat pocket. However, when he saw the figure next to him, he felt himself relax ever-so-slightly, but tense at the same time. How was this even possible?  
"Megatron…?" he asked, looking to the fully grown mech as he had his arms folded. He had to have been the same age as now. Not any younger, nor any older. But then why could he still see the scene that was playing before him. "How…?"

Giving a small laugh, Megatron placed his hand onto the mech's shoulder. "You're in my memories, Karmashock. Actually, you're in my mind, and remind me when I wake up from this coma that I'm going to kill you and Shockwave for doing this to me," he said, giving a light smirk. "I can control anything from here. What you see. What I feel. I could even make you strangle her in a fantasy if you wish…" he suggested, quirking an optic ridge. "Although, there are some parts of me that I still can't seem to grasp…"

Swallowing hard at how strange and surreal everything was, Karmashock gave a nervous laugh. "You can hear us, then?" he asked, looking up. "Then why can't you pull yourself out? Shockwave's dying having you like this, mate. And… as much as I'm your therapist… I don't know if I can handle the memories inside here. Even now," he murmured, watching the scene before him once more. "I… I don't know what to say. Except that I never knew you had an accent when you were little…"

With his crimson optics turning back to the two in front of him, Megatron's optics lowered. "With Gammaray looking after me, my accent was long gone before it could stay from my father. And yes, I can hear you, but I'm sorry I can't come back. There's… something holding me back," he said, looking back to the therapist who gave a questioning look.  
"Him," he said, nudging his head to the other side of Karmashock.

With his head spinning, Karmashock felt hands grab him, making him call out in pain as darkness seemed to take over him. All he could see was a glimpse of scars and mutation, fangs bared as dark optics burned before him. All went black, though, and within a moment, he could hear a constant beeping…

… "Karmashock!?" yelled Cole, pulling out the wires from the mech's helm and hearing him choke and cough, the monitors slowing down though as the mech seemed to wake up and come back to reality. "Karmashock, can you hear me? Karmashock! Wake up!"

Feeling his chest heave, Karmashock sat up on the berth, breathing harshly. "Holy shit…!" he wheezed, feeling Cole push an oxygen mask over his face so he could vent properly. His spark was thumping, and his mind had to get a grasp on reality again.  
It took a moment for him to realise where he was, but when his optics finally focussed, his breathing calmed, Cole fussing over him and giving him as much need as he could. He was sweating; he could feel it, his frame still shaking from the experience. Or more so whatever the fuck had just grabbed him and tried to kill him.  
"Primus," he whispered, looking around the room to see that nothing had changed since he was last in here, or his mind was last in here. Megatron was still unconscious, monitors beeping casually on his side, as if nothing at all had happened.  
"Shockwave…" he said, looking up as the violet mech was standing between the two berths.

"Did you see anything?" asked the former Guardian, his antennae perking. Nothing had happened on their half. The room had been mostly silent, Cole and him engaging in small conversation for most of the time, that was until Karmashock's spark-rate began getting jumpy.

"I think I just ran into Megatron's second personality," said the therapist, the two other 'bots becoming stiff in surprise. "Or at least that's all I could make out before I was brought back here. What happened? I didn't press the failsafe," he said, giving another cough as he was handed a cold cube of energon from Cole.

"Lay back and drink that," said the doctor. "Your systems jumped to critical, so I pulled you out. And by the sounds of it, it was a good thing I did. This was simply a trial run, Karmashock, and this is getting to become severely dangerous by the spark rate you just hit… I'm not sure if you should continue doing this," he said, a worried look on his face.

Karmashock shook his head, taking in a sip of the energon. "I have to…" he spoke, his voice soft. "The things I saw… I can't leave that sparkling alone."

"Sparkling?" asked Shockwave, his voice confused.

Breathing softly, the therapist flopped himself back into the hospital berth, his spark going back to a normal rate. "Megatron… I… He took me back to a memory of his past. I don't even know how old he was, and… that… _bitch!_ he hissed, running a hand down his face.

"Hey, it's alright, Karmashock," said Cole, running a hand over the mech's shoulder. "You don't have to do this again. You need rest. You've been through an intense experience, it's completely normal to feel distressed for a while after the transfer. Just lay back and relax. You'll feel much better if you sleep it off."

Shockwave turned to Megatron, his antennae lowering. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't frustrated about not knowing what was going on, but he knew Karmashock needed time to wrap things around his head and get a grip on reality again. He could be patient, and he would be if it helped him any with understanding what was happening to his lover.  
"Cole is right," he said, his English accent soft. "Take a rest, and we can talk later about your experience," he said, giving Karmashock his own cube of energon that he had. "I think we all need a time out for the time being."

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Karmashock nodded. Yeah, he guessed. "Shockwave," he said, the violet mech turning back to him. "Megatron can hear you… He told me. I don't know how, and I don't know what even happened or how it's possible for him to be there, and then for him to be a kid at the same time? Just… know that he's hearing you, and he needs your support."

Feeling his spark tense at hearing the news, Shockwave nodded. "Thank you," he said, giving a relieved sound. He may not know what truly happened until Karmashock was ready to say, but knowing at least that one little fact made him more than happy.  
He'd continue talking, and letting Megatron know he was there for him, no matter how long this took.

**Author's Comment:**

I told you this was going to be quite confusing. Most of these things you'll get used to and understand further along within the fic. But this is Karmashock's first entry into Megatron's mind to try and pull him out of his coma. However, something is holding Megatron back. You'll get to read more on the darker side, and understand that both Megatron and Karmashock can go to any memory at any given time. However, what HAPPENS to Karmashock or Megatron when inside that memory isn't always in their control. Which makes things a little bit more frightening, and fun, of course!

You'd probably REALLY need to watch The Cell to understand the whole mind travelling thing, but I have made it a little different compared to the movie. Like so as both can travel into one another's mind instead of just a one way passage. And the machine is clearly different, too.

I do feel sorry for Shockwave, who has to simply sit on the side. But we know Megatron can hear him, and that makes him more comfortable. 3


	3. Day Three: Confrontation

Day Three: Confrontation.

Sitting in the small hospital cafeteria, Shockwave listened as Karmashock explained yesterday's events from within Megatron's mind. He had to admit, it wasn't exactly a surprise to hear such cruelness that was going on inside. Still, it raised a lot of questions to what exactly was happening to the mech.  
"It's hard to take in the fact that he's hearing us, but can't respond. It must be so difficult on him, not to mention the memories and nightmares he must be undergoing," he said, his optic on his hands that were linked on top of the table.  
He wouldn't lie; hearing what Karmashock had to say was still surreal to him. He was trying to work out the scientific and logicality of it all, but sometimes the mind just wasn't logic at all. How could Megatron be inside his own memory and interact with Karmashock as a child at the same time? It just didn't seem possible. Not to mention that other half of Megatron. Did this mean that the M.P.D could have an outbreak again?  
"I'm apologetic that it is you that has to do this, Karmashock," he said, looking up. "I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling from this experience. Are you sure you wish to continue with this?" he asked, the therapist looking much better than he was yesterday after he had come back out of Megatron's mind.

Taking a small sip of his drink, Karmashock rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sigh. "I gotta, mate," he said, giving a frown. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissing myself over this, but… if that _thing_ is holding Megatron back? What else can we do?" he asked, looking back to the former Decepticon. "I mean, surely it can't all be that bad, right? He's gotta have some good memories, too…"

Shockwave knew not all of Megatron's life was chaos and destruction—or violation—but a good memory was still hard to come by. He didn't make any promises that Karmashock would be granted the opportunity to be shown one, though. But then again, it was really up to Megatron, or Karmashock, wasn't it?  
Giving a soft breath, he nodded. "I'm sure you can do this. Even if you can't, Doctor Cole is there to pull you out when your signals reach critical. He's… erm, very observant when he's around you," he noted, looking back to the therapist.

"Observant? Not sure what you mean by that, but it could be the fact he's watching my aft while I'm in stasis," laughed the Australian-accented mech. "We're both doctors, we have a kind of code that we go by, to protect one another, you know? Well, unless the other is just a complete shaft," he said, placing his elbows onto the table.

Chuckling, Shockwave wasn't sure if that's all what was on Cole's mind. Still, he wouldn't mention anything else about it. The less Karmashock knew; the better, but from his and Cole's conversation whilst Karmashock was under, well… there were just certain things you could pick up on when someone was talking about another 'bot.  
"Megatron is lucky to have the both of you looking out for him. I know it's probable that things will get worse hereon in, but with a medic like Cole, and a therapist like you, I'm feeling the chances are better that Megatron will make it out of this in one piece."

Giving a small smile, Karmashock ran his fingers over his goatee. "I think he's luckier that he's got you, Shockwave. If it weren't for you staying by his side, he'd probably have no real cause to come out of this coma. Him being able to hear you is a good sign. It'll give him an extra boost of strength in his mind, and hopefully it'll trigger his brain to come out of this state. Until then, I guess I gotta be that pawn…"

"Pawn?" said Shockwave, giving a light laugh. "You're getting to experience one of the most intense and unusual things in the world, Karmashock. As dangerous as this is, and as much as I want to pull the plug every two seconds of thinking on it, you're one of only few mechs who can say they've been in someone else's mind. I'd say it's a privilege."

A little surprised, the motorbike wasn't expecting Shockwave, of all mechs, to say something like that, especially when it was his mate. "I thought you'd be totally against this…" he said, lifting an optic brow. "Megatron's not just any mind, after all."

"You seem to forget that as much as war is over, I'm still a mech who glorifies science and logic. This, to me, is one of the most amazing experiments I've seen in a long time," explained the violet mech, even though his spark was heavy with concern over the whole ordeal.  
"Yes, Megatron is the subject, but it's also a way of success. I don't often agree with many experiments, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't take part in them to see the outcome. I don't see Megatron as some kind of test subject, I see him as my lover, my mate. He is, and always will be, an idol to me. Do I wish I could be the one inside his mind? On a scientific level, yes, but on a personal level? No. It's invasive, but it could also be the only cure. If something goes wrong, will I let it continue? No. My spark comes before my processor. It always will when it comes to Megatron," he said, his optic lowering to his hands once more.

Swallowing softly, Karmashock nodded, understanding where the mech was coming from. He'd be lying if he didn't say it was an intense and interesting experience—however invasive and terrifying it was. He was glad it wasn't Shockwave to be in there, though. He had a feeling it would cause a lot of future problems between the two lovers.  
"I wanted to ask you something, on a more personal level," he stated, looking back to the mech. "Are you sure that you're okay with this? I mean, I know I'm Megatron's therapist, but I don't want you feeling… well, left out or anything," he said for lack of better words. He didn't want the mech getting the wrong idea.

Feeling his antennae twitch, Shockwave gave a soft laugh. "If you're asking if I am jealous, the answer is no, Karmashock," he said. "I know Megatron enough to know that me being inside his mind isn't the best idea. Nor would it be good for our relationship. I just want him to wake up. No matter how it's done. I'm more than happy to sit on the sideline, as long as I know you're making progress in this."

Well, Karmashock couldn't exactly say if they were making progress or not, but he'd like to think they were. "Good to know," he said, giving a light smile. "I guess we should start getting prepared for round two, then?"

Checking the time, the former Guardian didn't realise it was already midday. After Karmashock's experience, the mech had stayed overnight in the hospital, just to make sure his systems were okay. Considering that, Cole allowed him to stay with Megatron, but only because it could have caused mental stress to him, too, and after hearing Karmashock say that Megatron could hear them, Cole figured it was better to let Shockwave stay.  
"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to, Karmashock," he said, standing up and picking up his half empty cube of energon. "I don't want you becoming trapped or obsessed over the matter."

Karmashock gave a bit of a laugh, though smiled at the care Shockwave was showing him. "Mate, I'll be alright. I promise. And if things get too rough, I'll know to pull out. You can count on that," he said, giving the mech a pat on the back before moving out of the cafeteria…

*****  
… Karmashock was certainly on guard this time around. It was to be expected, though. He simply couldn't get that chill from off the back of his neck, as if he knew he was being watched by the darker part of Megatron's mind. And he very well could be.  
He found himself back inside the small shed that the young Megatron from the previous memory had led him to. This time, however, it was empty, but the smell was worse. There was definitely something rotting down here.  
As he was about to move up the stairs, the door was opened, footsteps coming down them, along with what sounded like dripping. He still wasn't sure how he could interact with these memories, so instead of just standing there, he found himself actually hiding behind some of the boxes that were in the room.  
With a thud, the pede came to a halt as it was placed onto the last step, the light switch being turned off and then back on to a brighter and more intense light. He shaded his optics so they could focus on the form that walked across the room and placed something onto the workshop bench inside. Whatever it was, it sounded wet.

"You don't have to hide," said Megatron, turning his optics to the boxes that he knew the other mech was hiding behind.

Stiffening, Karmashock tried to relax as he pushed himself from behind the cover. "You knew I was here?" he asked, his slate optics falling to the lump on the bench. Dark oil covered the surface, as well as Megatron's hands and chest. It was clearly one of the younger mech's kills.

"You're always here," Megatron stated, turning his optics to the taller mech. He had grown since their last physical visit, but to him, Karmashock was now just another face to add to the collection inside his own head. To him, this wasn't a memory; this was just another average day.

Always here? Karmashock frowned at hearing that. He hoped that this wasn't actually going to _change_ Megatron's memories. Or was Megatron simply doing this to him on purpose? Maybe he wanted to remember someone always being there for him, because without him, no one really was. His mother was nothing but a whore who tormented her son, and his father was just as abusive.  
He gave a light smile, trying to push back his confusion and worry about what might be happening to the mech's mind while in this state. "Yeah, sorry," he said, brushing it off and approaching the younger mech. "I wish I could ask why-,"

"Why I've taken this innocent life?" finished the silver mech, his dark optics looking to the dead Cybertronian animal. "You should know. He's with you, too, Karmashock. He's all around this place. And when he gets his hands on you?" He laughed; a more demonic laugh than a child should do. "Well, he won't be letting go."

Swallowing hard, Karmashock was lost for words. He wanted to ask how and why, but he doubted this version of Megatron knew. He was simply a tormented child. "I must have lost track. How old are you again?" he asked, feeling his nape prickle as something ran down his spinal strut.

"Old enough to know when someone shouldn't be here," slithered a dark voice, the mech extending his tongue to go against the intruder's neck.

Breathing shakily, Karmashock's optics widened, the small Megatron simply picking up a rag and beginning to wipe down his hands. "I did what you asked me to. Now please let me go," he said, looking to the taller form, scars covering every part of the frame.

Grinning, the wicked form laughed. "You're pathetic, boy. You think serving me makes you a free mech? Get on your knees like the fucking femme you are!" he hissed, throwing the other mech onto the floor beside the now kneeling youngling.

Falling to his hands and knees, Karmashock's spark thumped hard within his chest. This was the voice? This was the other 'bot inside Megatron's head? This was Megatron's second personality? He wanted desperately to shove his hand into his pocket and escape, but as he looked to the now weeping and shaking sparkling, he knew he couldn't possibly leave him here with this demon.  
"Megatron… I—what do you want?" he said, looking to the scarred figure. It was just another replica of Megatron, but this form was far more vile. It wasn't the attractive mech that Megatron had turned out to be. Instead, every inch of his protoform was smothered in scars and bruises. What were once smooth lips were nothing but serrated edges, sharp fangs visible through the gaps. Not to mention the mech being covered in oil.

"You _dare_ call me that name!?" yelled the taller 'bot, his optics blazing, backhanding the therapist. "I don't designate myself with such pettiness. I was born and named after a master! I shall therefore take his name with pride!"

Panting, Karmashock placed his hand to his now sore cheek, his optics arching. "M-Megatronus?" he said, looking up as the mech gave a fanged grin.

"So, you do know of me?" said the scarred mech. "Tell me, then… what brings you here? Back to these memories? You can't change the past. All you're doing is lying to this sack of swine! Giving him hope that this might all be better one day, when in reality, both you and I know that's not true. And if it weren't for this little piss poor weakling, well then I'd still be in charge!" he growled, a deep, throaty noise.

Shuddering, the younger Megatron kept his head down in a submissive manner. "Please don't provoke him," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "I don't want to be hurt again," he wept, though trying desperately to look stronger than he was. Deep down inside, he was terrified. Just like every time it happened.

Provoked? Karmashock's slate optics looked to the youngling as he shook hard. He was terrified. He needed to pull Megatron out of this fucking coma! He was trapped! He could see that now. This child was merely a figment of Megatron's innocence! And this… _monster_ was holding him back! But then why wasn't the normal Megatron here? Like last time? Couldn't he just turn off the memory like a light switch? Or maybe this was what he was talking about when he said there were things he couldn't control while under stasis.  
Looking up, he eyed the taller mech, his optics narrowing. He couldn't possibly stand for this any longer. Not while a kid was being tormented to damn harshly! "It's not this sparkling that's pathetic. It's not me, either. It's you!" he said, pointing his finger to the scarred mech. "You've already lost, Megatronus! Get back to the pit where you belong!" he yelled, pushing himself up and running at the mech.  
In his own stupidity—and lack of knowledge to this world—Karmashock wasn't expecting the taller mech to easily smack him aside with a wave of the hand, and he was thrown against the wall, his body sliding to the floor in a heap.

Laughing, Megatronus crouched down, grabbing the therapist's chin and forcing it up. "My world, my rules, Karmashock," he sneered. "You'll find that not everything is what you believe it to be in here. And that pathetic little 'bot over there? He's nothing but a failure!"

Shaking, Karmashock's jaw tightened, his spark thumping hard inside his chest. He wanted to scream and yell at the mech, but he was no match. He could very well be killed in this memory, and that could cause spark failure in the real world.  
As he saw the mech's fangs bare, he winced, getting ready for the worst. That was until he heard a shrill from the demon's throat, making him look as the mech turned to oil, splashing down his frame. And as it settled down to the floor, there stood the young Megatron, a blade in his hand, his frame shaking like mad.

"Go! Go now! Before he comes back!" yelled the youngling, grabbing the mech's coat and shoving the failsafe into his hand. "Please… for me!"

Looking to the arched optics, Karmashock didn't know what to say or do. "I can't leave you here! Come with me, Megatron. Please! You have to come back! You have to _wake up!_" he yelled desperately, the smaller mech's tear-stained face scrunching as he fell to his knees and called out in pain.

"Nnn! Go!" the silver mech yelled, clasping the sides of his helm. "If you want to save me, then get out of here!"

Pushing himself up, Karmashock refused to leave the sparkling here while he was undergoing so much pain and suffering. That bastard fuck was torturing him from the inside! He couldn't let Megatron give in! He couldn't leave him behind!  
Taking his hand, he grabbed onto him, taking the failsafe from his pocket. "You're coming with me," he said, though the mech being violently thrown back in pain as he pressed the button. He tried to reach out; touching the dark, oil-stained fingertips, but it was too late, and all he could hear was the mech screaming in pain…

… Feeling his systems give a jolt, Karmashock knew what to expect when he came back to reality this time, and he felt his hand smack the console in frustration, calling out. "No! You have to take me back!" he yelled, trying to get up as he fell to his knees, his legs weak from the transfer and his processor still working to get his systems in check.

As Karmashock fell to the floor, both Cole and Shockwave ran to his aid, the mech shaking terribly as they both picked him up and placed him onto the berth. "Karmashock, calm down," said the doctor, the other lithe mech trying to get back to the console. "You can't! Your body needs rest!"

Knowing that Cole couldn't hold back the therapist, Shockwave grabbed his arms lightly, though strong enough to make the mech know he couldn't go back right now. He felt him struggle, but eventually he gave out, trying to catch his breath.  
"Karmashock, it's alright. You're back in reality, and Megatron's life signs are still as regular as before," he said, his accent soft as the mech before him just breathed softly, his head down. When he knew the therapist wouldn't attack again, he let his arms free, though was ready to make a move if he tried something stupid again.

"I almost had him," said the motorbike, frowning and cupping his hands over his face. "I was so close, Shockwave…! But that _thing_ got to him!" He knew he probably seemed like a mad-mech, but the two in the room knew it was the truth.

"What do you mean by almost?" asked the former Guardian, his antennae perking as his optic only left Karmashock as Cole was disconnecting the mech from the machine.

As he felt the last of the wires leave his body, Karmashock shakily pushed himself to his pedes, holding onto the edge of the berth for support, though. "I had him, and I was going to press the button. But that thing was torturing him, and he threw him back from me," he murmured, his optics lowering. "He's too powerful for me. I'm not a soldier, Shockwave… I-I can't pull him out with Megatronus being there."

Megatronus? Shockwave shook his head, trying to make sense of everything. "The darker part, I'm presuming," he said, watching as Karmashock nodded. "But you said Megatron was there last time, in person. Why was he not there this time? Megatron's beaten that side of him before inside his mind. What is stopping him from doing it again?" he asked, although more to himself than to the therapist.

Accepting the small drink from Cole, Karmashock skulled the energon, wiping the front of his helm as he was covered in a cold sweat. "I dunno. I can't make sense of much at all," he said, breathing softly as his systems began to cool back down. "I just… all I know is that we gotta try something else. That bastard being in there is trapping Megatron. There's gotta be a way of me controlling it somehow."

"The only thing is to encourage the real Megatron, I'm afraid," said Cole, giving a frown. "As long as you're inside his head, he's in control. And even if you were to bring Megatron to _your_ processor… I'm afraid the outcome could be quite severe for you. There's no telling what he could bring over, and what mental conditions could further progress inside your own processor. It's too risky… I can't allow it."

"But you said that it could travel both ways," said Karmashock, giving a furrowed look.

"When you told me of your first experience, I was worried. So I set the machine to one way only. What happens to you in Megatron's mind can very well affect you _here_. If Megatron gets in your mind, there's no telling what will happen. You can't pull him out that way, either. You'd simply be a host. Nothing more," explained the doctor.

Looking to Cole, Karmashock parted his lips, knowing there wasn't much more he could really do. Since when did Cole become an expert on this shit? He thought the mech didn't know much at all. He must have researched into it more after the first try.  
"What can we do, then?" he asked, running a hand down the back of his neck. "Would it be better for us to leave Megatron like this, or to try again and again to pull him out? I'm a psychiatrist, Cole. Yeah, I use my knowledge to read mechs, but that's when they're awake. Not when it's surreal and inside someone else's mind. This is Megatron's lair. His dungeon, his kingdom, even," he said. "For all we know, things could become a lot worse for that kid inside Megatron's personality before they get better. And that's _if_ they get better."

Sitting on the side of the berth beside the therapist, Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Neither myself or Shockwave is experienced in this field, Karmashock. It's your decision if you want to go back in there or not. We'll support you either way."

"Cole is right," stated Shockwave, looking to the clearly confused and stressed mech. "Your stress level may contribute to these memories, and we don't want that. You should rest. Even if you don't wish to continue with this therapy, Megatron at least knows you tried. I'm positive that will aid to him," he said, though still worried about his mate's comatose state.

Pushing himself up from the berth, Karmashock made his way over to the sleeping mech, placing his arms onto the railing of the berth. "I don't know…" he murmured, looking over the bruised mech. They were healing, slowly due to his slowed down systems, but they were getting smaller than they had been the first day.  
"Come on, Megatron…" he said, his brow furrowing, though his voice desperate. "I need to know what you're trying to tell me. What am I supposed to do? You gotta help me so I can help you. You need to _fight_ this! You've done it before. You can do it again, big fella…" he said, his optics lowering as he was just becoming too mystified by this.

Placing his hand to Karmashock's shoulder, Shockwave's antennae slowly lowered. He had already tried talking to Megatron and encouraging him to come back, so he knew there wouldn't be much of a response from what Karmashock was trying to do. But he admired it.  
"Take the rest of the day off, Karmashock," he said, concern in his accented voice for the mech. "It won't help anyone if you are exhausted, certainly not yourself or Megatron."

Looking down, the therapist nodded. "Yeah," he murmured, picking up Megatron's wrist and taking a hold of the leather straps. "These things only make it worse. He can't have them on," he said, unstrapping them and turning around, approaching Cole. "If I see them on again, I'll take you to court," he threatened, shoving them into Cole's chest before walking from the room.

Surprised, Cole's optics widened as the mech's mood seemed to change dramatically. He took the straps into his hands, looking down before glancing to Shockwave. He didn't expect it to hurt that much, but the mech being angry with him tore into his spark more than he thought it would.

Observing the outcome, Shockwave let Karmashock go, knowing his mind was stressing. He could only imagine how much more stress was put on him because he couldn't physically do much to change things.  
"He's just worried, Doctor Cole. Don't take it personally," he said, sitting back onto the seat that was beside Megatron's berth. He had to admit, though, he'd never really seen Karmashock so mad before. He was always so calm and happy, always doing something goofy to cheer everyone else up. But even the happiest mechs could fall, and it was about time the mech had a breakdown. He couldn't continue letting things build up inside of him. No one could. After all, that's apparently how Megatron had ended up on the hospital berth beside him, or so Cole was saying.  
Taking Megatron's now free hand, he mentally smiled, knowing at least one bind was taken off the mech. "He's trying, Megatron," he said softly, Cole now picking up the wires from the machine and checking Megatron's signs. "He's just… agitated that he doesn't know how to help. He's so used to helping others, that no answers are probably one of the hardest things to happen to him. It's probably seen as some kind of failure," he said, giving a soft chuckle, though knowing it wasn't exactly funny.  
Lowering his antennae, he vented a soft and worried sigh. "I wish there was a way that you could tell me that you can hear me. I wish there was a way I could communicate with you properly. Just know that I'm still here with you, and that Karmashock is right. You've beaten this once before, Megatron. I know in my spark that you _can_ do this again…"

In his own mind, Megatron could hear what was happening. He knew Shockwave was there beside him. However, he couldn't do anything to help the mech know he was listening to every word he was saying. He knew he'd beaten this once before, but that time he was awake. This was different. He couldn't control what went on in his stasis, and every second seemed worse than the last.  
Memories trapped him in his state, and worst of all, they made him realise just how disgusting he had been. Not just as a Decepticon warlord, but as a child, too. Feeling those vile fingers against him. Being thrown against the wall by his father, and the repetitive beatings. Remembering it made him angry, but at the same time, it made him terrified in his own mind. He was just a sparkling here, and as much as he wanted to interfere with Karmashock's appearances, that bastard was holding him back.  
In his own mind, he had become a prisoner. It was up to him to escape, though. It may have been his darker half's world, too, but that didn't mean he controlled every piece. This was his world, too. And in his world, he could create his own rules just as much as the next entity could.

**Author's Comment:**

Day three. As you can see, things are getting more intense here. Megatron's darker half, named Megatronus [as it kept the name from childhood], has now been physically able to punish Karmashock for interfering. I have a feeling that our young Megatron is going to suffer severe consequences for getting rid of him and letting Karmashock escape.

Of course, this is the time that Karmashock begins to get mentally stressed about everything that's going on. He wants to help, but he doesn't know how. The only way for him to get a real answer is for him to continue putting himself in Megatron's mind. Unfortunately, things are getting dangerous, and regular Megatron can't do much about it.

Shockwave probably seems much calmer right now, but he's still extremely worried about his partner. He just knows him being stressed out isn't going to help Megatron come out of his coma. And therefore, he knows he has to show strength, for the both of them.


	4. Day Four: Love And Lust

**WARNING: This chapter contains child abuse, disturbing themes, gore, mentions of necrophilia, death and sexual violence. Please read at own risk. **

Day Four: Love and Lust.

Pushing himself to his pedes, Karmashock looked around the vast area. It was like a tunnel of some sort. But it was like no tunnel he had ever seen before. The walls were covered in oil, dried and old, as well as warm and fresh. But that wasn't the most haunting part. The part that made his spark skip was that there were multiple bodies lined up against the walls. This, clearly, wasn't one of Megatron's happier memories. Or at least a light part of himself. It was certainly dark and demonic.  
Taking his optics from the multiple body parts and dead femmes, he continued down the alleyway, it getting thinner and smaller as it went along. He could hear the whimpers and moans from the victims every now and again, one of the already dead femmes trying to reach out for him, as if he could help. He couldn't, though, and he knew no matter what he said, they were already dead.  
There was something else, though. He could hear sobbing down from the end of the hallway. There was an arch, and he knew whoever was there was frightened. He couldn't tell who it was, though, but he had a feeling he was going to find out soon.  
Breathing softly, his mind was telling him that he should just run and press the damn button now. Considering what had happened last time, he was even more nervous this time around. But he also had a sense of what could happen now, and he certainly wasn't going to be as careless as last time.  
He just didn't know why Cole wouldn't let him reverse the feeds, so that he could bring Megatron into his mind. But he gathered it made sense not to. There wasn't exactly a benefit, besides letting Megatron have a time out from his own nightmares. Even then, Cole said they'd most likely follow him into his mind, though, and Karmashock didn't exactly want that fucked up demon in his own head.  
Placing his hand to the threshold, he looked inside the room, hearing dripping, the sobbing getting louder now. And as he looked into the far corner, he placed his hand to his mouth. The young Megatron was sitting on his knees, his hands tied with barbed wire, his body covered in oil and bruises.  
"Megatron…?" he asked, walking into the room as he checked around, making sure no surprises were waiting for him. "Primus, what's been done to you?" he asked, crouching down to the sparkling and touching his soiled cheek.

Looking up, the silver mech leant into the touch of the therapist. "He found me," he whispered, his voice shaken.

"Megatronus?" asked the Australian-accented mech, arching his optic brows as he undid the wires on Megatron's wrists. The youngling winced in pain, but he kept a strong face. After all, he had probably suffered far worse.  
As he took the wires off, his head turned as he heard a noise, metal against metal. But the room had changed now. He was back inside the family house of the young Megatron. And as he turned his head to see if the mech was still beside him, he saw that he wasn't. Instead, he was seated at the table with his mother and father.

"Eat your dinner, boy, before I throw it in the rubbish," said Puncture, smacking the sparkling on the back of the head as he had been playing with his food, acting as if he weren't hungry.

Karmashock winced as the youngling was struck. He felt his hands tighten, but he knew the two of them couldn't see him. As for Megatron? He didn't know. He didn't exactly want to interfere and get the kid into more trouble.

"Would you stop laying your hands on him?" Angra retorted, running her hand down the back of Megatron's helm to soothe him. "He'll finish it in his own time. Tastes like piss, anyway. Where'd you buy this scrap? I thought you worked in the mines. Shouldn't this be top grade?"

Putting his fork down, Puncture's optics narrowed. "What I work for goes to me these solar-cycles. I ain't spendin' my time an' workin' my aft off to feed a slut. Maybe if you kept those thighs closed every now an' again, I'd actually show you some of the credits I earn," he snapped, giving a sneer.

"Well, maybe I'd keep them closed if I had a bond-mate who could actually _satisfy_ me!" snapped the femme, pushing herself up from the table. "I don't need to hear this garbage. Just eat and get out of my sight."

Puncture laughed, trying to cover his obviously bruised ego. "Look at that piece of aft," he said to his son. "An' to think, you came from that. It's no wonder I see you tuckin' yourself away. You fuckin' femme. You probably like it, don't ya?"

Karmashock watched as Megatron simply lowered his optics, staying silent for the time being. He was probably too terrified to say anything in case it fuelled his father. Unfortunately, his silence still did the same thing, and the next thing he knew, Megatron was being thrown from his seat and onto the floor.

"You fuckin' little faggot!" yelled the older mech. "You think lookin' like a femme'll get you through life!? They're nothin' but whores and bitches, takin' you for everythin' you've got! Be a mech, Megatron! I didn' let you come outta your mother for no reason!" he snapped, knocking his plate from the table and causing it to smash against the floor.

Panting, Megatron looked up, his optics glazed with tears that he was trying desperately to keep back. "I'm s-sorry…" he said, pushing himself up by his hands so he was sitting on the floor now. He was harshly thrown back, though, Puncture's foot kicking him down into the smashed pieces of the plate, his hands getting cut by the sharp edges.  
"Nnn…! Father, please!" he yelled, the mech only getting more angry. "I'm sorry! I'll clean it up! I promise!" he yelled, as if it would make things better, even though it wasn't his fault that the plate was now just shattered pieces of ceramics.

"You're disgustin'!" said Puncture, spitting on the mech. "You want somethin' to cry about!?" he yelled, grabbing one of the metal instruments from the kitchen. "I'll give you somethin' to fuckin' cry about!" he yelled, grabbing the youngling by the leg and smacking the instrument against the mech's body.

Placing his hands to his helm, Karmashock's optics widened as he watched the scene before him, Megatron being beaten by his father, a solid smack being heard one after another. "Primus, you sick bastard!" he yelled, Megatron's constant cries being heard over the brutal beating. When he got out of this memory, he was going to beat the living shit out of Puncture!

Panting, the older mech threw the instrument onto the floor, shaking his head in disgust to the whimpering ball on the ground. "You're pathetic…" he sneered. "Clean this shit up before your mother sees it," he snapped, turning on his heel and walking from the room.

As his father left the room, Megatron breathed harshly, his body aching as cuts and bruises now covered across any part that the instrument had reached. However, he had learnt to try and ignore it, and he took the order immediately, too afraid that his father would come back and give him another lashing.  
Scrambling to his hands and knees, he cupped the broken plate into his hands, picking it up as he tried to fight back the tears that were welling up inside his optics. However, he froze when he saw a hand help him, his optics looking up. "Karma?" he asked, his hands shaking from the beating.

"I'll help you," said Karmashock, his spark tight in anger as well as sorrow for the child. "I wish I could have stopped him…" he said, helping the youngling and throwing the remains into the bin. "I don't understand why you're making me watch these things, when you know I can't help change the memories of suffering and pain."

"But you _are_ helping," said Megatron, his voice much deeper this time, causing Karmashock to look at him in surprise. "I know it's not much, and I know you can't actually change the memory. But looking back now, and having someone with me… It makes me feel less alone than I truly was."

"Megatron? Wha…" Karmashock shook his head, looking to the fully grown mech. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You're scaring the hell outta me, not to mention making me feel horrible for not being able to help you. Primus, this isn't a game! I'm trying to save your life here!" he said, though glad to see the fully grown mech again. It gave him comfort in the slightest of ways.

Megatron laughed, leaning back against the table and picking up one of the plates. "I can show you a million things in my life, Karmashock. Some are worse than others. Do you think I enjoy you scrounging around inside my head like a little insect?" he asked. "The last thing I want to do is throw you into a memory that is far worse than this. These aren't just memories. They are nightmares and dreams. Some of them are real. Some of them aren't. Some of them are just my wildest and _fucked up_ fantasies!" he said, throwing the plate across the room. "And you sitting here not being able to help me isn't exactly helping, either!"

Flinching as the plate was thrown; Karmashock looked to the door as he heard Puncture yell. "What are you doing…!? He's gunna come back!" he said, his voice worried and frightened at the same time.

"Fantasy number one," said Megatron, the older mech running into the room. As he did, Megatron grabbed the knife that was on the table, stabbing it into his father's throat, oil spraying across the room, as well as his own frame. Primus, the feel and smell was fucking orgasmic!

Karmashock simply made a horrified noise, his body being smothered with Puncture's oil. "Primus, what the hell…!?" he said in shock, his body shaking once more.

"Fantasy number _fucking_ two!" sneered Megatron, dropping the corpse as the scenery changed. This time, it was a different room. And moving up the stairs, he sat on the chair inside the otherwise empty room. That was until he flicked a switch on the remote that sat on the arm of the throne.

Karmashock's jaw tightened as he watched the older mech. No, this wasn't Megatron. This was that fucking bastard second personality again! He could tell. Megatron wouldn't do this to him. He wouldn't make him suffer like this!  
Seeing movement from the side, he turned as the panels of the wall lifted, showing victim after victim of Megatron's. "Primus…" he whispered, looking from side to side as the already dead femmes began to move and walk to their master, Megatron still seated in the middle of the room.

Grinning, the usually scarred mech kept his form of Megatron, just to please the therapist. "My beautiful femmes," he purred, his hand running down one of them as she ran her hands over his shoulders. More sat at his legs, rubbing themselves up and down his body as best they could, smearing oil and broken flesh against him.  
"This is what your precious Megatron wants, Doctor. He wants to feel them again. He wants to _fuck_ them over and over again. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter. They're all the fucking same!" he said, smirking darkly as he placed one of them into his lap and ran his hand down her curved back.

Taking a step back, Karmashock swallowed hard, his optics falling to the backlight that dropped, showing the younger Megatron once more on his knees, bound at the wrists. "You sick bastard! He doesn't want this! _You_ do!" he yelled, his teeth bared.

Giving off a soft moan, the silver mech smiled as he ran his fingers between one of his victim's thighs. "Really? Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, his lips kissing one of the other half dead femmes, a hot glow coming from between his open thighs.

This was sick. And yet, this was probably how Megatron had once upon a time viewed his life. He had done these things, and even though he'd had the surgery, Megatron was no stranger to sexual desire. Karmashock knew that. He knew all of his paraphilias. It was his job to know them.  
"I can't ask him, because you've trapped him!" he said in his defence. "This was _you_ who conditioned him to be like this! This was never his choice!" he said, pointing to the mech as he bit one of the femme's bottom lips, oil smearing across their faces.

Showing his sharp denta, the silver mech stood from his throne. "Don't lie to yourself, Doctor," he said, his optics arching darkly into a wicked grin. "You're a therapist. Both Megatron and I know how much you like to rub your filthy little servos into our business," he sneered.  
"Do you want to know what happens to mechs that can't keep to their own business?" he asked, nudging his head to the side as a figure was thrown into the room, the corpses hissing as the figure entered.  
Grabbing the coated mech by the back of the neck, he growled. "Meet Gammaray," he said, throwing the mech to the floor so he fell on his hands and knees, kicking him while he was down.

Karmashock would be lying if he said he was sympathetic towards the other therapist. He didn't care to see him alive. After what he had done to Megatron, that mech deserved to be tortured in someone else's mind. However, he did avert his optics from the gore done to the mech, his optics having been ripped out and his bottom jaw torn to shreds.

"Hmm, he can't talk now, but he _can_ listen," said the image of Megatron, running a hand down his old therapist's helm. "And to think, that bastard fuck raped me!" he spat, grabbing the back of Gammaray's neck and smacking his face into the floor.

There was a small gurgle from the older therapist, Karmashock wincing as the crack of skeletal metal shattered through the room. "I'm not Gammaray…" he tried to say, looking to the youngling once more, who was silently weeping to himself as he watched the scene.  
"You think I'm like that monster? After what he did to you, I'm more than pleased to see him on his knees." If he could communicate with this darker side of Megatron, then maybe this could be his escape—and Megatron's freedom. "I'd be more than happy to sit back and watch you beat the living scrap out of him."

Megatronus grinned at that. "My, my, Megatron, you've certainly got yourself a fighter of a therapist this time, haven't you?" he asked, looking to the youngling. "Do you honestly think I believe that bullshit?" he asked, returning his optics back to the therapist, stepping on Gammaray's spine and crushing it. "The best part? I can just make him come back to life and kill him all over again… And, Primus, that makes my shaft so fucking hard."

Swallowing hard, Karmashock stood his ground. "You don't scare me," he said, his hand in his pocket as the femmes around him begun moving, circling themselves around him, the older mech and the sparkling version of Megatron.  
"You can kill whatever you want in your fantasies, but that's all they are. Fantasies. Once Megatron wakes up, you'll just be on the sideline, unable to do anything more. The only way you're gunna gain power is if you let Megatron wake up," he lied, knowing that once Megatron woke up, that this side of Megatron could never gain control again in his conscious mind. And that's what he needed.  
"I'm not here to violate you, or get into your head the way that twisted mech on the floor did. I'm not that mech. You know this from our sessions. You may not have been there, but you're still a part of Megatron. You know I'm not that sick and twisted."

As one of the femmes approached him, the silver 'bot smirked as he took her body and moved it against his own, blood smearing across his armour. "You're right. I do know you," he said, giving a dark smile. "And if there's one thing I know about you, Karmashock, it's that you'd never put Megatron in danger, or ever let him fall to my command again," he said, growling as he dropped the corpse and grabbed Karmashock by the collar, throwing him against the nearest wall.  
"You think I'm stupid!?" he hissed, though giving a laugh as the mech shook in his grasp. "Aww, look at that. Come on, soil yourself like the rest of them did," he said, grabbing the mech's crotch with the palm of his hand. "Come on, you pathetic little mech. You know you want it. It's a good time you came now, Karmashock, because you're new master is hungry…" he grinned, extending his tongue and licking the mech's cheek.

Stiffening, Karmashock went to grab the failsafe, but when he went for it, it wasn't there.

"Uh-uh-uh," the larger mech whispered, his dark optics on the slate ones. "You should be more careful around femmes. They're nothing but dirty, little thieves," he sneered, nudging his head to the side as one of the corpse-like femmes had the clicker in her blood-stained hand. "They'll steal your spark away, and then they'll crush it to tiny, little worthless pieces!"

_Oh, shit_, was all Karmashock could think, his spark beginning to palpitate within his chest, noticing the femme with the clicker was a torn up version of Char—Megatron's first love.  
"Megatron, please, don't do this to me…" he said, yelping out as the larger mech unclipped him. He squirmed, not wanting to know what it was like to be one of Megatron's victims.

"Now let that little faggot watch what a real mech can do," sneered the older mech, his hand choking the therapist as he unclipped himself and pushed their cables flush against one another's, his own piece throbbing with heat. It had been far too long.  
"Don't lie to yourself, Doctor. You've thought about it before. They always do. Little therapists and their dirty minds. You can't say you've never wanted to experience such a massive shaft," he whispered, locking his lips with the mech and biting down onto his bottom lip.

Choking, Karmashock tried to kick the mech from him, but it was to no avail. No, this couldn't happen! He wouldn't _let_ it happen. "Megatron!" he yelled, though his voice being half cut off as he looked to the younger mech on the floor, his beaten form shaking. "Please! Please wake up!"

On his knees, Megatron's optics lowered, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, though his hands going tight. He couldn't let his friend be violated like this! He couldn't let Karmashock suffer what this mech was going to do.  
He knew he couldn't wake up. But he had to try. For Karmashock's sake! The mech had done so much for him, and what was he doing for him in return? Standing by and doing nothing as his darker half was about to rape him! No, he couldn't do that. He had to try something! Anything!  
Groaning, he shut his optics off, trying to think of a happy place. "Please, please, please," he whispered, leaning his head back as he imagined his hands being free, the collar from his neck disappearing. "Come on! Come on, think!" he yelled to himself, hearing Karmashock groan as the other mech laughed a demonic sound.  
Shaking, he swallowed hard, trying to think of a sacred place. Anything. Anything that made him happy. And then he got it. The one thing in the world that had saved him from his damnation.  
"Love…" he whispered, his optics arching as he let them come back online.  
Looking around, he felt his hands fall free, touching his neck as the collar was gone. "Karmashock!?" he asked, looking over. On the ground, a few astro-metres away, the therapist was visible, a white lump on the floor.  
Pushing himself to his pedes, he walked over, crouching down to the therapist's level. "Karmashock, can you hear me?" he asked, placing his hand to the mech's shoulder. To his surprise, the mech flinched and yelled, as if waking up from a bad dream. He was just pleased to see him awake, though.

Breathing hard, Karmashock pushed himself up, turning himself onto his back as he leant onto his hands, looking around. At the sight of Megatron, he didn't know what to do, he simply patted himself down, making sure he was okay. His body was fine, not having been violated. Somehow, and he didn't even know where to begin, Megatron had saved him.  
"Megatron, you're alright," he said, looking to the larger mech. "And you're fully grown again…?" he questioned, the mech helping him up with a hand. He searched his pocket, frowning as the device was gone. "Damnit…" he said, looking up. "The failsafe's gone."

"Looks like you're just as stuck as me, then," said Megatron, giving a frown as he looked at the scene before him. "Are you alright? Not physically… well, you know," he said, averting his optics.

"I'm fine," said the therapist. "You cut it a bit close, though, mate," he said, trying to lighten the mood and hearing a soft laugh come from the silver mech. He was worried, though. Without the failsafe, he didn't know how he was going to get out of here, unless Cole could get a signal from his systems somehow. He was surprised the mech hadn't already pulled him out, considering how terrified he had been just before.  
Turning his optics to the room he was in, he realised the setting was familiar. They were aboard the Ark, the lights out. It had to be night. And there, in the darkness, he could just make out a darker shadow. "Shockwave…?" he said, looking to Megatron.

With optics on the violet mech, Megatron gave a light smile. "You were about to be violated, Karmashock. I had to think of something. Or at least a happy place. What's more powerful that the spark?" he asked, looking back to the shorter mech.  
Watching the scene before him, he gave a disgusted look as he saw himself in the memory. "Primus, I look like shit," he said, giving a laugh as he watched himself walk into the room. Granted, he had just undergone brain surgery a few days back.

Karmashock laughed, watching on. "Are we safe here?" he asked, feeling a shudder go down his back at the thought of that monster coming back for him. He knew it was probably only a matter of time before he did. He'd pissed him off royally, and Megatron had done so even more than he had. He was sure things wouldn't stay this calm for long.

Leaning against the wall that was behind him, Megatron let his optics continue watching the scene, the two of them speaking to one another. "For now, yes," he said. "But I can't say for how long." He wasn't pleased with that, but for now, he felt more himself, and that was progress. One that he wouldn't question right now.  
"This was the night that we… ah, made our feelings present," he said, running a hand over the back of his neck. It was awkward having to watch himself in such a situation, but he was welcoming the calmness of the memory right now. It was something that made his spark thump hard. And this time, it wasn't with fear—as nervous as he had been that night.

Giving a soft smile, Karmashock couldn't help but laugh as Shockwave blurted out the fact that he 'liked' Megatron. "Oh, Primus, I'm never letting the mech live this down," he said, giving a soft laugh as Megatron moved his hand as if it were a slideshow.

"Things get rather graphic thereon in," said Megatron, giving a smirk as he put up another memory. This time, it was the night Megatron showed off his more charming and romantic side to his new mate, the two of them slowly waltzing in the bar aboard the Ark.  
Pushing himself from the wall, he walked up to the scene, Karmashock hesitant, but slowly following him. "Nights like this, I cherish now," he said, placing his hand to Shockwave, though it going through him like a hologram. "I wish I could touch him, Karmashock. I want him to know I can hear his voice. I want to prove to him I'm trying to get back to him. He's my whole existence now, and I can't even begin to tell you how this happened to me…"

Watching the two mechs in between them, Karmashock lowered his optics for a moment. "He misses you, Megatron. I know you know this, and I know Shockwave knows you can hear him. I'm so sorry I can't do anything else for you. I want to, but… now even _I'm_ stuck here."

"No," said Megatron, lifting his hand up. "You forget; all it takes is a little thinking for you to have your way here. Or at least on my behalf, anyway."

Looking to the mech's hand, Karmashock's optics widened as he saw the failsafe control. But then he frowned, noticing the melancholic look upon Megatron's face. "Come with me, Megatron," he said, his optics arching. "You can do this. I know you can. After all, you just kicked that bastard's aft back there."

Shaking his head, Megatron gave a sad attempt at a laugh. "I can't," he said, looking back up. "But I have solace here, if only for a while. Just tell Shockwave that I love him," he said, touching the hologram once more, this time running his hand through the violet mech's cheek.

Giving a saddened look, Karmashock's optics lowered. "I'll be back for you, Megatron. I promise," he said, sorry to click the button.

As Karmashock disappeared, Megatron sat on the barstool that was there. "I know you will," he said, continuing to watch the scene before him. At least, for now, he was with the mech he loved…

… Sitting up, Karmashock took a tight hold of the failsafe that was in his pocket once more, his optics coming into focus. Cole was sitting beside Megatron's hospital berth, while Shockwave was beside his own, motioning to the doctor that he was awake. Something had to be happening with Megatron, otherwise it would have been the other way around—the medic tending to him and Shockwave tending to Megatron.

"Karmashock, you're back," said Cole, handing the weakened mech a cube of energon to get him back on his feet. "We've got great news."

Looking over to Megatron, Karmashock rubbed the back of his head sleepily. "What is it?" he asked, sitting on the side of the berth and taking some of the cool energon in. His body was still shaken from the experience, and he tried not to think upon what had almost been done to him by Megatron's darker half. Even if it was just virtual.

"Megatron's had a reaction," stated Shockwave, his voice clearly excited, though still worried. But there was hope, even if one of the reactions was rather embarrassing.

"He has!?" asked the therapist, pushing himself to his pedes. He was getting used to the effects now. Still, his mind was quite out of it, and he knew he'd be weak for a while to come.

"Yes," said Cole, walking back over to the comatose mech. "During your infusion, Megatron became quite… er, aroused. His spark-beat increased moments after the arousal decreased, too," he said, checking the vital signs once more. "Unfortunately, there's nothing more, but he's having reactions, and that's amazing for his state. It means he could very much wake up in the next few solar-cycles, and it means your connection with Megatron is working."

Looking to Megatron, Karmashock felt his spark lighten at the news. He didn't know if he had the spark to tell the two of them what had happened this time. It was confusing, dark and, well, overall disgusting. But he also knew Megatron's desires, and a memory like that was certainly one that could clearly make him sexually excited. Considering he'd almost been on the receiving end, it really was no big surprise.  
"That's great news!" he said, giving a light smile as he turned to Shockwave. "I wanted to talk to you, if it's okay. It's… about what I experienced. I think Megatron would like you to hear what he has to say. Plus, it might explains the reactions…"

Feeling his antennae lower lightly, Shockwave nodded. "Of course," he said, curious to what happened to cause such reactions. Any sign was a good sign right now. And he didn't care what kind of reaction Megatron gave, as long as it meant good news.

**Author's Comment:**

Day four. A much more intense chapter, and intense events that Karmashock had to undergo. And the battle between Megatron's lust, and the better half of his spark, which is his love for Shockwave. It's still not enough to gain him control, but it's certainly making him stronger.

The scenes mentioned in this were from previous ficlets I've written, **First Time** and **Peaceful Silence **involving Megatron and Shockwave.

Unfortunately, the fic is coming to an end soon. It's not very long, and probably only had two more chapter left.


	5. Day Five: Hope

Day Five: Hope.

Underneath the water, Karmashock tried to relax, leaning his head back so the water could flow down his body. After experiencing such things beneath Megatron, he could understand how any victim would feel filthy after such actions. He was just thankful to Megatron that nothing had happened. Still, the aftereffects were still there, and he wanted to wash them away.  
Having explained to Shockwave what had happened, Shockwave relayed the message to Cole, who understood now what caused Megatron's physical reaction during the infusion. It was still great news, though, considering Megatron's state. And there was clear hope that the mech would come out of this sooner rather than later. He just hoped he could help aid to that.  
Giving a soft sigh, he let his optics shut off, trying to get his systems to relax. He hadn't told Synth what had happened, so when he heard a knock on the door, he flinched a little bit, optics widening as he turned around to the closed door. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked, giving an awkward smile as he popped his head out the door. She was still staying here, and had cleaned up a lot since they had first met. Of course, there were still rules. And one of them was no random mechs in his house while she stayed here.

"You're so tense," said the femme. "Are these experiences causing trauma?" she asked, her hands holding up a plate as she had made him some food. It was the least she could do while she stayed here with him until she moved back out. Considering he was a therapist, she figured he knew how to cope with this kind of thing. She'd stayed out of the way, knowing his work was his work. But if things were getting too personal? Well, it worried her.

He looked down to the plate, a smile on his face. "It's nothing, Synth. It's just… an experience to take in," he said, giving a soft laugh. "A warm shower certainly helps, though. Not to mention the food you're giving me."

Synth felt her crest lay back, her cheeks flushing for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm sure," smiled the Australian-accented mech before pushing the door open completely. He was covered enough. "I might be up late tonight, though, so there's no need to wait up," he said.  
He was going to study hard into Megatron's profile. He'd look for anything that could aid him in his next feed with the mech. If he was able to have reactions, then he could try something new and see if the mech could pull himself out. He just needed a way of allowing Megatron to take control again. Plus, he wanted to go and talk some sense into Puncture. After what he had seen, he was ready to give that mech a piece of his mind.

Watching the mech, Synth gave a mental smile. She admired how much Karmashock cared for anyone and everyone who deserved it. She would never get in the way of his work, and she knew her limits. Plus, she had her own job to tend to. She just hoped the two mechs would make it out of this okay. She didn't just worry for Karmashock, she worried for Megatron, too.  
She'd been wanting to visit, but she'd lost so many workers right now that it was near impossible. She'd make an effort to tomorrow, though. She knew she probably wasn't the best 'bot in the world to make Megatron feel comfortable, and that may have been part of the reason why she had been slow to go in there. But he needed anyone on his side right now. And that included her.

*****  
Hearing a knock on the door, Puncture got up from his seat, walking over and opening it. To his surprise, he wasn't expecting Megatron's therapist to push him inside and pin him against the wall—despite his lack of size.

"You sick bastard!" hissed the therapist, not being able to control his disgust in the mech. "You think hitting your kid makes you a stronger mech!? You think beating on a damn child makes you feel powerful!? You're sick! How _dare_ you treat Megatron with such disrespect and disgrace!?" he yelled, being pushed from the larger mech with ease.  
Catching himself, he glared at the mech, slate holding emerald. "You can't even bring yourself to visit him in the hospital, can you? You know why!? Because you're probably the one that bloody well put him there!" he yelled.

"Get outta my house, you worthless mech," sneered the older 'bot, his fangs bared. "How dare you come into my house an' accuse me of such lies! That mech got 'imself in hospital 'cause he's mentally unstable!" he yelled back.

Laughing, Karmashock shook his head. "You really believe that after all these vorns!?" he asked, giving a scoff. "You're unbelievable, do you know that? Megatron was fine until you spoke to him! You hit him hard, whatever you argued over! As if he doesn't have enough on his plate, and then you have to make it worse!? It was the last damn straw he could take, and you pushed him over the edge, making him crash from sheer stress!"

"You bastard, don' you think I haven't been feelin' guilty 'bout this already!?" yelled the larger mech, his optics narrowing.

"What, so your guilt makes you stay away from your comatose son!?" Karmashock asked, his top lip curling in disgust. "He needs everyone right now, Puncture! And the shit that I've been through and _seen_ in his memories!? Primus, I never wanna look at you again!"

What? What was this mech blabbing on about? Seen in his head and memories? "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" he asked, an optic ridge quirking. "You may be a shrink, but that don' mean shit when it comes to bein' in his memories."

"Well, if you came and _visited_ your _son_, then you'd realise that he's undergoing virtual therapy," he said with a sneer. "But no, instead of seeing him, you'd rather wallow in your own self-pity and guilt like the shitty father you are and always have been. Hitting your kid for what _you_ did? And then talking to him about his own _mother_ as if he were just one of your pervy work buddies? You're disgusting. It's no wonder Megatron hated you…"

Feeling his jaw tighten, Puncture growled. "I said I was sorry to 'im!" he yelled in his defence. "I can't take back what I did when he was a kid, Karmashock! I've tried to connect with 'im, but I can't. he won't _let_ me! He just thinks I'm that same ol' mech! I've changed! I would never hit 'im again! I've told 'im that! And still he doesn' wanna see that I've changed. Well I saw him change, didn' I? Why can't he return the favour!?"

"Maybe because you put him through stellar-cycles of constant torture!" stated the therapist, his optics hard on the mech. "You know what? I'm done with trying to fix this family. Here I was, desperate to not lose another case to a wanker of a father and his traumatised son. But I can't win with you, can I? You're just too stubborn. Both you and your son! You'll never understand what you've done to him, because you're just too blinded by your own damn stubbornness. Forget I ever came here, I'm sure Megatron's happier without you there, anyway," he said, walking to the door and opening it.

Watching the mech go, Puncture growled as he followed him. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, the younger mech stopping in his tracks and turning around as he was on the front lawn. "I'm sorry I ever touched 'im! I was a bad father, I _know_ that! But I can't take it back. An' you givin' me parentin' lesson's ain't gunna fix that, either. It's Megatron's choice if he wants me back in his life, an' he's refused me time after time."

Shaking his head, Karmashock tried to relax. "He's a scarred child, Puncture. What do you expect? Things like this need time. You can't force it upon him," he explained, looking back up to the larger mech that stood in the threshold of the torn apart house.  
"All he's known from you is chaos and violence. And then you ran away when he needed you most. Of course he's going to be scared! Why do you think he doesn't let anyone else get so close to him? Everyone he's ever loved has betrayed him. Why don't you show him that you can be a _real_ father and show him you _won't_ run away this time? Because if you don't, you're gunna lose him forever to those memories inside his head," he said, giving a soft breath.

Taking in what the mech said, Puncture's emerald optics lowered. He was right. And to be honest, he was afraid of getting too close to his son for the same reasons. He just didn't want to be disappointed again.  
"When can I visit my son?" he said, looking to the therapist. He couldn't run any longer. He should have been there the first moment he had heard of the crash, but he was afraid that it was his fault. And maybe it was. What if this killed his son? What if his last memories were of him cursing and yelling at him? Primus, what he had done…?

"There's still hope, Puncture," said the motorbike. "Be there with him for the next therapy session. Tomorrow morning, eight A.M. I'm not telling Megatron, because if you don't show, I'm not having him disappointed again," he said, turning back around and transforming, skidding onto the road before driving away.

Watching as the mech left, Puncture lowered his optics once more. "I'll be there…" he murmured, heading back inside.

*****  
Sitting himself on the berth, Karmashock prepared for another infusion, allowing Cole to sort out the wires once more. Having studied Megatron's profile last night, there wasn't much that he could do. But it at least reminded him of what the mech could be like in his darkest moments. And though nothing could truly prepare him for something like this, he still felt safer knowing what he was walking into.  
At hearing the door open, he looked up, surprised to see Synth walk in with a small basket of what was probably energon treats. "Synth, what are you doing here?" he asked, though knowing she was probably here to finally give Megatron her wishes.

Putting the basket onto the small side-table of Megatron's berth, Synth crest lowered at the sight of the larger mech, his body still bruised from the crash. "I'm so sorry, Shockwave," she said, placing her hand lightly onto the violet mech's shoulder as he was seated beside the berth.  
Turning to Karmashock, she gave a smile, trying to hold her laughter back at how ridiculous he looked with so many wires attached to him. "I thought I'd take the day off and visit. After all, I should have been here for him when I first heard of the accident," she said, feeling quite guilty that she hadn't been. However, it couldn't be helped. As much as she could have just gotten someone else to work for her, she still had responsibilities.  
"So, how is he?" she asked, looking back to Megatron, his chest the only thing signifying his life. She felt bad for Shockwave, knowing that he was probably dying not being able to do anything for the mech. But she knew he'd feel better knowing Megatron had so much support.

"Nothing much has changed," said the former Guardian, his accent soft. "He has had reactions, which is good news. But it's still not enough to determine how long he will be kept in this state. That's what Karmashock is here for," he said, turning to the mech. "His connections with Megatron are getting stronger, and hopefully it'll eventually pull him out."

Concerned, Synth placed her hand onto Megatron's arm, seeing just how many scars were on his protoform. He'd clearly tried to slit his wrists multiple times by the scarring, and she could only imagine how many more were beneath the sheets.  
"Hey," she said, her voice soft as she spoke to the larger mech. "I know I'm probably not the best of company, you know, being a former whore and all," she said, giving a soft laugh, though knowing Megatron wouldn't have it any other way. "But I'm still here for you. And so is everyone else. We're rooting for you to come out of this alive, alright. So don't disappoint us, you big sook."

Giving a soft chuckle, Shockwave admired that Synth stayed her casual self in such a situation. He knew deep down that she was just as worried as they all were, but being themselves was probably the best they could do for Megatron. After all, Shockwave knew that the mech didn't like others sympathising over him.  
"The wonderful thing is that he'll have something to say to you about calling him such names when he wakes up," he said, his antennae twitching as his show of a joke, Synth giving a soft laugh. They wouldn't have it any other way, though.

"It's good to see you," said Karmashock, giving a light smile as Cole gave the okay. However, he stopped as the door opened again. This time, all optics turned to the mech. To his surprise, Puncture had kept his word.

Feeling his antennae go back, Shockwave could have growled at the sight of the mech, standing from his seat. "How _dare_ you come in here!?" he hissed, taking the mech by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

"Hey, hey!" yelled Cole, getting in between the two and pulling them apart—considering Karmashock couldn't do much as he was wired up. Synth moved in between the two, grabbing Shockwave's arm and ushering him away.

"Come on, he's not worth it," said the femme, her optics eyeing the larger mech before leading Shockwave back to his seat, who was clearly too proper to act violently in front of a femme.

Breathing hard, Puncture straightened himself up, cracking his neck. "I came to visit my son. He _is_ my son, after all," he said, looking to the mech on the berth. Shit, it was worse than he thought, and inside, he felt his spark grip tight at the sight of what his son had become.

Feeling Synth hand on his shoulder, Shockwave stayed seated, though he wished he could grab the mech and throw him out. This was his fault that Megatron was lying in a coma! That bastard didn't think he could just make everything right by being here, did he!?  
"You're a bit late, aren't you?" he said, his voice dripping venom. He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten; the femme trying to tell him that it was okay that the mech was here. But it wasn't. That bastard couldn't just think it took everything back just because he came to visit now. He should have been the _first_ one here! Not the last.

Ignoring the violet mech, Puncture turned his optics to his son, placing his hands onto the railing. "I'm sorry, son," he murmured. "An' your bond-mate's right… I shoulda been 'ere the moment I heard that you had had an accident. An' I'm so sorry…"  
Taking the mech's hand, he frowned at the scars that were against his arms. Primus, the mech was a living wound. He had cuts everywhere, and to think, he was the blame for some of them. And probably to blame for the slices taken out of Megatron's wrists.  
"I may not've been a good father to you," he murmured, "but, Primus… I'm so sorry I hurt you. If I could take it back, I would…!" he said, his frame beginning to shake as a tear actually ran down his cheek. "Please forgive me an' wake up, Megatron. You're my son. I need you in my life, to give me a true example of what life should mean."  
Placing a hand to his face, he wept into it, surprised to feel a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Shockwave. I was such a fool," he said. "I'm so proud of 'im, but he may never know because I've always been too stubborn to tell 'im how I really feel."

"It's alright," said Shockwave, his antennae falling back ever-so-slightly, despite having been yelling at the mech mere seconds ago. "He can hear you, Puncture. I'm sure he knows," he said, hearing the monitor across from the berth beep unusually. He turned to Cole, his hand going back to himself.

Watching the signs, Cole ran to the monitors, reading them. "Brain activity is rising…" he said, looking to Megatron, the mech's breathing becoming quicker. "Whatever is happening, his life signs are waking up. But… they should be higher than this in this kind of state. I mean, it's like he's awake, but he can't actually wake up," he said, looking to Karmashock as the mech on the berth began breathing rather heavily.

Watching as Megatron's frame panted, Karmashock grabbed the console. "Quick, let me in. Whatever's happening, he's clearly losing the fight, however strong he is," he said, Cole running to his side as he placed his hands to the console.

"Are you sure you want to enter?" asked the doctor. "Once you're in… you might not come back this time."

Looking to the panting mech, Karmashock's optics turned to Synth, giving her a light smile. "I'm sure," he said. "And I'm coming back. This time Megatron will be with me," he said, lying back in the berth…

… As his pedes hit the surface, Karmashock was thrown into a pool of oil, making him choke up what went down his throat. It took a moment to focus through the infusion, but in time, his optics began to focus normally. And pushing himself up from his hands and knees, he looked at the state he was in, covered head to pede with the warm oil.  
Wiping the back of his hand over his face, he stepped out of the puddle, looking up as a hundred images seemed to flash before him. Whatever was happening in Megatron's mind, it was intense. Sounds, voices, screams. Everything before him was something that could drive anyone insane. And he realised it was as if his life was flashing before his optics.  
"Megatron…? No, no, no!" he yelled, running up to the wall that was constantly changing scenes. "Don't do this! Come on! You can't give up now!" he said, breathing hard as he smacked his hand against the wall, having to put his hands against his helm as the voices got too intense. Screams screeching into his processor.  
Falling to his knees, he groaned as the noises stabbed into his processor, making him bite down onto his jaw. "Please," he whispered, his optics arching as something hit him and fell to the ground. And looking down, he took his hands from his helm as the sounds seemed to die down to nothing but whispers.  
On the floor sat a blood-covered pendant, his fingers touching it. Then he realised it wasn't just a pendant, but it was the sign of what Angra's religion had been. The same that Megatron had been forced into at a young age.  
"Even Primus won't take me," said a weakened voice, making him look up. On his knees, Megatron sat across the room, his form breathing heavily, his frame bruised and beaten. Whatever was going on inside his head, it was bad, and it seemed like he was ready to give up.  
Taking the rosary, he placed it into his hand, crawling his way over to the larger mech as oil still covered the floor, the victims of Megatron sprawled across the room once more. Only this time, they seemed to be crawling in one direction. Towards Megatron.  
"You're almost there, Megatron," he said, catching his breath as he placed his hand to the silver mech's cheek. "Come on. You can fight this. You've made it too far to give up now. Don't let that demon keep you here forever…! You can't! You have to come back to us. The ones that love you."

Leaning forward, Megatron choked and vomited, oil coming from the back of his throat. "I can't fight it…" he whispered, his fingertips etching into the ground as he heaved once more. How he wanted to stand and fight, but his body was too weak. The darker part of him was beginning to suffocate him in his own nightmares. He just wanted to die…!

"Yes, you can!" said Karmashock, his voice desperate now. "Please, for Shockwave! For your father! For me, Megatron! I can't let you go like this. I _won't_ let you go like this! You're stronger than this! You can beat it. I've seen you before…" he said, his optics arching. "Don't you dare let that bastard of a mech take you from us," he said, his voice almost a growl now.  
Watching as the corpses began to grab at Megatron's beaten form, he tried to grab them and throw them from him, but there were too many. They were going to drag him into the pit. They were going to kill him!  
"Get off!" he yelled, grabbing at them as best he could, Megatron simply allowing it to happen. "Come on, Megatron! This isn't you! So what if some bastard of a mech likes to torture you in your stasis!? So what if your life was shit!? You know what!? Your life is a million times more worthy than that bastard's, and by giving in, you're simply letting him win! Starscream? The war!? Did you let them win!? No! You fought back!"

Feeling another lump rise in his throat, more oil pooled from Megatron's lips, one of the femmes running herself against his neck. "Nn… They're all the same. Everyone leaves, Karmashock. Everyone has to let go. This time it's you," he said, the femme's beginning to drown him in his own lust and fear.

Looking to the beads that were in his hand, Karmashock shook his head in confusion. Why were they here? Megatron didn't care for this shit. He'd probably burnt and pissed upon a thousand of these beads. Or was this simply his way of saying 'fuck you' to Primus before he died? Or was he really looking for salvation and forgiveness?  
"No…" he said, pushing one of the femmes out of the way and grabbing Megatron by the arm. "You're not doing this! So what if Primus doesn't care anymore!? You're going to let that torturing bastard take control of your life!? Did Primus molest you? Did Primus beat you after catching you wanking!? Did Primus force you onto those femmes as you raped them!? No! If you want to sit here and punish him by giving into this demon, well then you're doing it wrong!" he snapped.  
"Do you think he'd care if you fell? He wouldn't. If you want to give him the ultimate fuck you, then pull yourself out of this and tell him yourself!" he yelled. "The one that's doing this is him!" he said, pointing to the side of his own helm to signify the other personality within Megatron's processor.

Laughing, Megatron grabbed the beads from the mech, throwing them to the floor. "Do you think that fuck-wad has anything to do with this!? I couldn't care less about that piece of fake bullshit! I didn't care when I was a sparkling, and I don't care now," he spat, throwing one of the femmes from him.  
"You think I'd let that snide bastard watch me suffer by giving into him? You're wrong," he sneered, grabbing Karmashock by the throat. "Even with my life flashing before my optics, I'd never give that pig the _satisfaction!_" he yelled, the walls beginning to crumble around them.

Looking around, Karmashock's optics widened as the femmes began to scream, being dragged away into the darkness. What was happening? The place was falling apart! Was this the end of Megatron? Was this the end of _him!?_ He couldn't possibly leave the mech now! They were just too close!

Dropping Karmashock, Megatron grinned. "You're right," he said, taking the beads from the floor. "My version of Primus is warped by my hate and betrayal. But even in the end, I can't convince myself that I don't believe," he said, throwing them across the room once more. "But if this demon takes me, then I'd only be satisfying my punisher. And I can't allow that. I'm simply too stubborn," he said, giving a smirk as he extended his hand.

Looking up, Karmashock grabbed his neck, breathing as much as he could as the ground trembled beneath him. At the sight of the hand, he gave a hesitant look, but he took it, the mech pulling him to his pedes.  
"Then you'll come back?" he asked, hearing a shriek enter the hall. As both turned, Karmashock felt himself tense as he saw the blazing optics in the darkness, clawed fingertips sinking into the floor as the figure clawed his way out of the abyss around them.

Showing his fangs, Megatron pushed the therapist back. "This is between you and me," he sneered, cracking his neck before giving a dark grin as the twisted mech gave another shrill of pain, the walls around him clearly signifying his loss in the battle.  
Karmashock was right. He couldn't give up. He had to fight! And this time, he'd fight until he won. There was no room for these haunting memories anymore. He had a life to live. He had a mate to care for! And he'd have a family to love sometime in the future.

Watching as the monster slopped its way over to the silver mech, Karmashock grabbed the inside his of pocket, ready to escape if he needed to. Only this time, he'd be making sure to grab Megatron, too.

"That's right," said the former Decepticon ruler. "Come and get me," he grinned, flicking a piece of the broken plate from the previous memory out of his hand. "Should have never let me into that kitchen, you incompetent _fool_," he said, roaring as he ran for the beast in front of him, stabbing it directly in the optic.

As oil sprayed across the room, Karmashock backed up; falling onto his aft as there was a pained cry that echoed through his audios. He winced, having to cover his hands over his helm. Inside, part of him was terrified to what was happening before him, but another part of him was pushing Megatron to fight. That was until the larger mech was thrown to the floor from the beast before him.  
"Megatron, look out!" he yelled, one of the long tendrils coming for him. The thing inside Megatron's head no longer resembled any kind of mech. Instead, it was nothing but a monster. Of the images that were in nightmares. He couldn't even describe it.

Grunting, Megatron grabbed the pole that was beside him on the floor, stopping the beast as he separated them with it. "Gnn… Get out of here!" he yelled to Karmashock, his optics narrowing. "You fuck!" he hissed, the thing above him pinning him to the floor.

Pushing himself up, Karmashock shook his head. "No!" he yelled, running for him. But before he could reach them, Megatron shut off his optics, and everything went warped, as if he had been thrown out of the room.

"You're mine now," hissed the once form of Megatron, jagged teeth showing as he grinned. However, he growled when the mech beneath him only grinned back, his optics coming back online.

"My world, my rules," said Megatron, throwing the thing from him and lifting his hands, clicking the triggers down as he unloaded bullet after bullet into the beast, oil spraying his frame and covering him in black…

… With optics focussing, Karmashock pushed himself up, giving a gasp as he was thrown back into reality. "Megatron!" he said, panting as he pushed himself off the berth, throwing the wires from him.  
Cole grabbed him, but he pushed him away, nudging Puncture out of the way as he watched the mech. "Come on! Don't do this to me!" he yelled, ignoring the voices in the room as everyone else was clearly concerned to what was happening.

"Karmashock, please," said Cole, taking his arm, only to have the mech brush it off. As he heard Megatron's monitor increase, he looked to the still panting mech, his life signs going crazy. "Primus, what the hell is happening!?" he asked, running to the other side of the berth.

With his spark thumping, Shockwave's antennae pricked backwards as he asked the doctor what was going on. Unfortunately, he had no answer. "What happened!?" he asked, grabbing Karmashock by the shoulders and shaking him, though freezing when he heard the long, spark-breaking sound as Megatron flat-lined.  
Turning his attention to his mate, his spark tightened as he watched the mech go still, and he fell to his knees, taking Megatron's hand into his own. "No!" he yelled to himself, Karmashock smacking his hand onto the railing of the berth in frustration.

As Cole grabbed the Cybertronian equivalent of a defibrillator, he tossed the sheet down, getting ready to uncover Megatron's spark chamber. That was until the monitor beeped once, making him turn around as it seemed to go back to a healthy pace within a nanoklik.

With a pained gasp, Megatron sat up, vomit spraying across the berth as he choked, leaning over the berth and grabbing his chest, the energon he had been force fed through the IV coming back up.  
As he breathed, he groaned as more vomit came up past his pumps, slumping himself back into the berth as his head spun, everything out of focus. What the fuck had just happened!? And where the hell was he!?

Though covered in vomit, Cole grabbed Megatron's chin, making him look up as he breathed heavily, his body covered in the brought up, half-processed energon. "Megatron, can you hear me?" he asked, taking a light and shining it in his optics. "They're responsive," he said, looking to Karmashock and Shockwave, who were beside the berth once more, having dodged the throw up. "Megatron, give me a sign you can hear me. You're in Kaon Hospital."

Groaning, Megatron lifted a weak arm, shoving the medic out of his face. "What the fuck happened…?" he said, coughing as his vision began to come into focus, his head still spinning, though, and the taste of vile vomit in his mouth.

"Oh, Primus," Shockwave whispered, his spark skipping a beat as he grabbed Karmashock and squeezed him. "Thank you!"

Wheezing, Karmashock pushed himself out of the tight grasp, giving a light laugh as the violet mech leant down and placed his hand to Megatron's helm, the atmosphere still quite tense in the room.

"Nnn… Shockwave…" said the older mech, giving a light grin. "I just vomited everywhere…" he murmured, looking down at the state he was in before letting his head fall back into the softness of the pillows behind him.

Giving a laugh, Shockwave ran a shaken hand over his lover's helm. "And still as gorgeous as ever," he said softly, his voice weak from his sheer joy in the mech waking up. For a moment, his whole world came tumbling down. The sound of that drone pulled on his spark strings, and for a moment, he truly thought Megatron was gone. But he wasn't. He was here. Awake. Alive! And his spark was the happiest it had ever been.

"You're too kind," Megatron whispered, coughing once more and giving a groan, his systems weak and sore. He lazily let his hand touch Shockwave, but it soon fell as couldn't keep his systems strong enough. He felt like he had been run down by a train. And the dreams and nightmares he had had? He didn't even want to think about it. He simply wanted to be given some drugs so he could sleep a deep sleep. One where he couldn't dream.

Moving forward, Cole grabbed a towel, calling in a few other medics so they could help clean the mech up. He'd need to be taken to the wash-racks so he could clean himself off. But for now, he just needed to rest. He'd been under a lot of stress, and having so many 'bots around him wasn't something he could handle right now.  
"I'm sorry, Megatron, you're going to have to say goodbye to your friends and family. We need to let you rest off the aftereffects, and get this mess cleaned up," he said, taking a needle and putting it into the IV cord. It was a simple pain killer that would allow Megatron to have an easier stasis after they cleaned him up.

"We can't stay?" asked Puncture. "But he just woke up."

At hearing the deep voice, Megatron's optics looked past Shockwave, Synth and Karmashock. And at seeing the emerald optics on him, he gave a confused look. He was here? But why…? His head spun as he tried to remember what had happened, but the painkillers were beginning to kick in, making any thought near impossible.

"Sorry guys, but once he's well rested, you'll be able to visit him again," said the medic, giving a light smile. "We'll keep you posted on anything that happens, okay?" he said, grabbing a few more towels as the transfer was ready.

At hearing his name, Shockwave turned his head to Megatron, the medics beginning to move the berth. "I'm here, Megatron," he said, ignoring the smell of vomit that was all over his lover.

"Thank you," said Megatron, giving a soft smile before he was taken out of the room.

Watching as the medics took his mate, Shockwave mentally smiled, his spark still thumping beneath his breastplate. "And thank you, Karmashock," he said, extending his hand to the mech. "I have no idea to what happened inside that place, but you saved him. And for that, I am forever in your dept."

Looking to the extended hand, Karmashock nudged it away, opening his arms and hugging the larger mech. "It was nothing. Just a simple mind transfer thingy, you know? No biggy," he said, giving a laugh as he pulled out of the hug.

Shockwave chuckled. "I'm more than thankful that you're both safe. You mean a lot to Megatron, even if he won't admit it," he said, his antennae twitching lightly.

Karmashock smiled. He doubted he'd ever get around the fact that he'd virtually been in Megatron's mind and domain, but he was glad to have the mech back. And it was something that he hoped wouldn't cause future problems between them. For now, he could simply relax knowing Megatron was safe.

**Author's Comment:**

At least Megatron is awake now. I did say this story wasn't going to be too long, and the next chapter will probably be the final one. But hopefully it'll tie things up and you'll get a sense of what happened and Megatron's feelings of undergoing such memories, as well as Karmashock being in his head.

I didn't mean for all the religious aspects to come into this one, and iy does get a little confusing with determining Primus from Megatronus here, but I feel both represent each other in parts, or at least Megatron's warped version. Plus, his life was flashing before his eyes, so it makes sense for beliefs to arise in these matters.

Also, I wanted Megatron's father to finally show that he DOES care, and I felt this would be the best time to see his softer side, despite what he had done to his child in the past. If Megatron could change, I think others could, too. =3

Hope I didn't give you all a heart attack when Megatron flat-lined :P


	6. Day Six: Family

Day Six: Family.

Hearing the rhythmic beeping, Megatron gave a groan as his systems hummed into action, his optics clenching as he lifted a hand and ran it down the side of his bruised face. Primus, he still felt like shit, even if he had come out of his coma. That reminded him, how long has it actually been? All he remembered was some fucked up nightmares and constant voices around him.  
"Shit," he murmured, letting his optics come online as he gave a long exhale. He could tell his right side was pretty beaten up, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd had worse to his body, and it wasn't the first time he's been in a car crash.

At seeing movement, Shockwave turned his head, seeing that Megatron was awake. He was probably still weak and confused to what had happened, but that was understandable. He'd need a few days in hospital to recover, not just from the physical wounds, but to remember things, too.  
"Good morning, sleepy. How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft as he placed the back of his knuckles to his lover's cheek. Megatron was warmer than he had been in a coma, and that was a good sign that his systems were running properly.

With a pained groan, the silver mech's optics looked to the violet mech, a welcoming sight. "Like shit," he said, giving a soft smile. "I have a splitting processor ache, but it's good to see you here," he said, lightly pushing himself up against the pillows and seeing the basket on the berth-side table. He couldn't help but lift an optic ridge, giving his bond-mate a questioning look.

"That was Miss Synth," said Shockwave, giving a light chuckle as he took the basket. "I may be your mate, but I know you better than to buy you… erm-" Looking inside the basket, he simply handed it to his lover, giving another light laugh. "Just enjoy them."

Looking inside the basket that had been made up all pretty-like, Megatron didn't know how to take the offer. He'd been hospitalised many times, but he'd never received a gift basket. Or a get well card. Or… were those balloons attached to the top of his berth!?  
"She goes all out, doesn't she…?" he said, looking to Shockwave as the mech just made a soft hum, probably just happy that he was awake now. However, he was famished, so he took one of the small energon treats out and placed it into his mouth.

"Well, she did give you the option to take down the balloons if you wanted to," said Shockwave, holding up a pack of darts that she had managed to smuggle into the hospital. "Just don't let the medic see them, or you'll have more to explain."

Giving a smirk, the former warlord let himself rest back against the pillows. "How much do I have to explain in the first place?" he asked, his optics on his mate as his tone went serious. "All I can remember was speaking with my father and then…" He winced as he tried to remember, placing his right hand to the right side of his face, the bruised half that had crashed into the stoplight pole.

"Shh, don't strain yourself," cooed the violet mech, placing his hand to Megatron's arm. "Just rest. Your memory will come back the more you take it easy, Megatron. And from what we've heard, the accident was not your fault. You had fallen unconscious before you crashed."

Megatron hated not remembering. It was frustrating. But he knew he couldn't force it. It would just eventually come back, and he was sure that's what the medics would say, too. For now, he just had to wait and, like Shockwave said, take it easy.  
"I remember Karmashock," he said, looking to his former soldier once more. "And I remember… places I once knew as a child. But I wasn't alone. Karmashock was there with me. And so was…" He stopped, realising he was probably sounding like a crazy mech. "Never mind, it's probably just the medication talking."

Averting his optic for a moment, Shockwave leant his elbows onto the rails of the berth. "Erm… Megatron, do you remember anything from your comatose state?" he asked, the dark optics on him once more. "I'm not going to think you sound insane, Megatron. In fact, what happened was very real. And you would do well to recall what happened, as it might ease your mind from stress."

Looking down, the larger mech bit his lower lip in thought. What had happened couldn't have been real, though. But it seemed so real. And Karmashock had never truly been in his head when he was a sparkling. That was just impossible. So how did it happen?  
"I remember voices," he said, furrowing his brow as he tried to recall what had happened. The more he thought, the more he began to actually remember picking up. "And I remember hearing you. But I couldn't get back to you because of some reason. Some… _thing_ was keeping me back. But I can't remember what it was. All I remember is Karmashock being inside my head, my memories… But I was just a sparkling. It was all so surreal, but comforting to know I wasn't alone in those memories again."  
Placing his left hand to the side of his head, he swallowed hard. "Oil was everywhere. There were corpses covering the ground and… He was there." He stiffened, swallowing hard at the thought of what he had seen. His childhood nightmares. But not just that. The mech who had been inside his head, too.  
"He calls himself Megatronus," came a soft, accented voice, making Megatron's optics turn to the door, Karmashock standing in the threshold, a small smile on his face, despite what he was saying. However, it wasn't exactly comforting considering it brought so many nightmares back.

Walking inside, the therapist nodded his head to Shockwave, approaching the berth. "What happened in that place is over now, Megatron. You're back with us, and as safe as ever," he said, giving a light smile. "And from what I see, Synth's given you a batch of stuff you can play with while you get better," he laughed, though watching Megatron as he simply fell silent and turned his head away.  
He understood that Megatron was probably feeling uncomfortable about what had happened, and also guilty for what he had to experience. But it was over now, and Karmashock wasn't going to let that get to him. What was inside Megatron's head was his own domain, and one that he was once more in control of. As long as he was conscious, he would be fine. And if not? Well then he'd have no problem with going back in to pull him out. Though, he doubted it would happen again. Or he hoped, for Megatron's sake.  
"Megatron," he said, the mech side-glancing him, "what happened in there is over. I'm safe, you're safe. You're awake, and alive! And you know what? If it happened again, I'd be right back in there to pull you out, no matter what I had to see. Besides, it wasn't real, anyway. It was all just nightmares and fantasies."

"You think I have a fantasy to rape my own therapist!?" snapped Megatron, his optics hard on the mech. "Just get out." He didn't want to talk about it, or really face the mech he had almost violated in his own comatose state. Fantasy, dream, whatever or not, it just wasn't right.

Frowning, the therapist shook his head softly. "Megatron, that wasn't you. I don't see you as some defiler. I see you as the mech I always have. It's not going to change because your other half wanted to violate me."

"You don't get it!" said Megatron, giving a wince as his own voice was too much to handle for his pounding processor. "That mech is still a part of me! He's still inside me! Even if it wasn't me in that virtual reality bullshit, it was still _inside_ my mind! And therefore, that mech is still a part of me!" he said, more memories coming back to him.  
Breathing hard, he placed a hand to his head, ripping out the IV cord that was in the top of his wrist in his own frustration. "I just want to get out of here," he breathed, getting frustrated for having so many things attached to him.

Placing a hand to Megatron's arm, Shockwave shushed his mate, Megatron becoming still once more. "Please, you need those in," he murmured, picking the IV back up and handing it to his mate. "The sooner you rest, the sooner you will be able to come back home. Just don't work yourself up too much. It's early days, still."

Leaning his head back, the former tyrant gave a hard swallow, relaxing his frame once more as he stuck the IV back into his arm, giving a pained groan as he did so. "Can I at least get up and take a piss?" he asked, grabbing the hospital buzzer and alerting whoever his medic was.

Giving another frown, Karmashock looked back to the older mech. "Are we okay?" he asked, his optics serious as he looked into the vermillion ones across from him. He didn't want Megatron hating him for what he had done. It was the only way he could come out of his coma, and it had worked in the end. He didn't expect a thank you, as it was merely his job, but he didn't want their relationship to become strained, either.

Giving a sigh, Megatron lowered his optics, knowing it wasn't Karmashock's fault that he had almost been virtually attacked. It wasn't his own fault, either. It simply couldn't have been helped. And in the end, he had pulled Karmashock out of there, anyway. The mech was fine, so he could remember. Still, emotional trauma and all that shit, right? He knew all too well about that.  
"You saved my life, Karmashock," he said, looking back up. "I should be thanking you, not yelling at you. You did what you could to pull me out, knowing what you could be walking into. And for that, you're braver than I am," he confessed, his optics looking past the therapist as one of the medics came in.

Giving a light smile, Karmashock put his hand up. "There's no bravery in what I did. I did what I had to, to get a friend back. I'd do it again if I had to," he said, nodding to Cole as he nudged past him to check Megatron's vitals.  
"I should get going, though. Megatron, if you want to talk later, I'll still be walking around. Need to check in on a few things before your release in a few solar-cycles. But I'm sure I'll be roaming around like a mad mech for a few cycles. Might catch some food down in the cafeteria."

"You're saying you _enjoy_ that energon?" asked Cole, arching an optic ridge as he watched Karmashock give a laugh.

"Mate, after your bond-mate throws you outta your house and all you're drinkin' is low grade shit? I'll take the hospital energon any day!" he said, flashing a grin before nodding to Megatron and walking out of the room.

"Ex-bond?" questioned Cole, looking to Shockwave and Megatron.

Clearing his throat, Shockwave gave a soft chuckle. "Karmashock is now a very single mech," he stated. "I don't think he and Miss Synth are… official. Are they?" he asked, looking to Megatron, his mate seeming unfazed.

"Unless sharing an apartment turned into a shower, berth and body fluids whilst I was in a coma… No," said Megatron, looking to his lover, and then to the medic, who seemed to go quiet. Oh, Primus, what the hell had gone _on_ while he was knocked out?

"Oh, okay…" said Cole, giving an awkward smile before looking back to his patient. "Is everything alright, Mr. Megatron? You buzzed. We can strengthen the painkillers if need be."

"As much as my body is aching, that's probably a bad idea," said Megatron, looking up to the medic known as Cole. "I'm a former addict. Didn't Karmashock inform you on this? Though, it was never hospital grade, I admit…"

Giving a reassuring smile, the medic nodded. "I've got your file," he said, though picking up the chart and reading it. "Your vitals are strong, and you're talking and moving quite well. Looks like the sedative yesterday worked nicely for your stasis. As for the painkillers, they're being monitored at a strict level. Is there anything you'd like for me to get you? Breakfast, maybe?"

Giving a groan, Megatron pushed down the sheet and grabbed the tube that was sticking through his hip. "Take this thing out of me so I can take a regular leak, would you?" he asked, the medic moving to his side.

"Of course," said Cole. Now that Megatron was awake, there was clearly no need for a catheter. "You will have to be assisted to the bathrooms, either by myself or your partner, though," he said, removing the tube and placing a seal over the top of the hole that would need to heal over.

"That's fine," said Megatron, pushing himself up over the edge of the berth as the railing was put down. "You prefer me to walk around and scare the staff with my aft hanging out? Or can I get a sheet or something?" he asked, pushing himself shakily to his pedes. Unfortunately, that was when the door opened, Synth stepping in, making him grab the berth sheet and wrap it around his waist. Thankfully, his protoform's cod was still on.

"I see you're up on your pedes," said the femme, though feeling a little awkward as she had gotten a glimpse of the mechs silver aft. She wasn't complaining, though. And she was sure Megatron wouldn't have cared if Shockwave wasn't in the room.

Leaning tiredly onto the edge of the berth, the former Decepticon leader gave a small smirk. "I thought I'd get away from all of… whatever this is," he motioned to the balloons as he gave a grin to her.

Synth smiled, shaking her head. "I see your attitude hasn't changed," she said, giving Shockwave a small tap on the arm in hello. "Just wanting to check how you were. I saw Karma walking to the cafeteria, so I thought I'd pop in before a work shift."

"Hmm, it's good to be back. Now, if you excuse me, my lovely mate is going to escort me to the bathrooms before I just take a leak right here and right now," he said, Shockwave allowing him to lean on him.

"You won't be able to wear your armour for at least another solar-cycle," said Cole, handing the mech a hospital gown. "If you want to be up and running about, you'll be required to wear this."

Looking at the coverall material, Megatron halved his optics. He should have remembered those things. "Right," he said, taking it and slipping it over his frame before standing and removing the sheet. At least it covered his protoform, which he didn't exactly like everyone seeing.

"Once you get back, we'll have to take you down to get a scan, too. And be careful," stated the medic, putting the chart back on the end of the berth.

Shockwave chuckled lightly as Megatron gave a frustrated noise. "Come, I'll take you down," he said, Megatron grabbing the IV pole as he found his feet.

"Not like I'm going to leave without my armour, Doctor," said Megatron, giving the mech a dark look as he watched him. "I'd watch your boyfriend, femme, looks like the medic's got a thing for him," he murmured, giving her a fanged grin before Shockwave tugged him gently out of the room. He knew they weren't together, but he still liked to joke around as if they were.

*****  
Megatron couldn't exactly say the day had been great, but he was thankful that he was up and walking around. The scans had come back clean as well, Doctor Cole saying his brain activity was healthy and strong once more.  
Right now, he was sitting in the small cafeteria, just listening as the 'bots around him spoke. Shockwave was beside him, Karmashock and Synth across from him as they decided to come and join him for dinner. Not that it was good—although Karmashock seemed to be enjoying it.  
He'd be lying if he said he didn't find this all strange. Back in his past, he barely had a single friend who would come and visit him while he was in hospital. Hell, the only mech that ever did was Gammaray, and that was mainly so he could chat up the nurses and keep him in check with the guards who were watching him. He didn't have that compassion that these three had around him. And as much as it made him appreciate his life now, it still made him feel strange.  
He was tired, too. His systems may have been working at a fine capacity now, but the talk with the police visiting him and getting him frustrated, well, the day had just been long. The good thing, though, was that the medics had proved that the crash hadn't been due to reckless driving, and the fines were dropped. He just had to get the car from the yard and smash-repairs. But until then, Shockwave could continue using the company car that was supplied to him. And the coma itself had been pinned down to stress related. This wasn't actually that surprising.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Karmashock, looking to the taller mech, who was still having to wear the hospital gown until tomorrow, when he could put his armour back in. It wasn't unusual for Megatron to fall quiet in a group of others, but considering the circumstances, he was hoping the mech was fine physically, too.

Looking up, Megatron leant back in his seat, taking a drink of the warm energon Shockwave had given him. "I'm just tired," he said, running the back of his hand over the front of his helm. He may be tried, but by the temperature of his hood, it brought a little concern.

Shockwave gave a worried look to his partner, realising the mech didn't look well. "Do you want to head back to your room? You seem to be burning up," he said, feeling the mech's helm, Megatron moving his head away, as if to tell him to stop fussing over him.

"Yeah, you're lookin' a little paler than usual," stated Karmashock. "I'll get one of the docs if you need one," he said, standing to his feet.

"Primus, it's like I'm a kid again," mumbled Megatron, remembering when his parents would make him sick by telling him he didn't look well. "As I said, I'm just tired. It's been a long day, and I've just come out of a coma. Do you expect me to be dancing?" he asked, tugging on the collar of the hospital robe he was in. Primus, it was hot in here.  
"I think I need some fresh air," he said, his breath shortening as he stood up and grabbed the IV pole that had to accompany him. He would have turned quicker if he could have, but it was too late by the time the lump rose in his throat, and he vomited over the table, the three accompanying him trying to move out of the way as quickly as possible.  
Breathing hard, he gave a groan as he grabbed his stomach, his other hand leaning on the table as medics who were in the room ran to his aid, Shockwave sitting him back down in the seat and grabbing a serviette so he could wipe down his mouth, though another pool of it coming from his throat.

Karmashock, who had caught most of the blow and was covered in a shade of dark purple, ran to get Cole, the medic coming in and asking Megatron if he felt better, explaining that it was most likely due to the recent activity and walking around after coming out of his coma—as well as the sedatives he had been given.

"Nnn, I'm fine," Megatron said, his hand grabbing Shockwave's arm. "I didn't mean to vomit on you," he said, looking to his mate as the doctor helped him to his pedes. "I think I want to go back to my room now…"  
His frame was shaking, and he felt his legs grow weak. He just wanted to lie down in his berth again. But he felt terrible for having vomited on his mate, and the other two, as well. But his head was spinning, and he just wanted to relax—a cold sweat running down his nape.

Cole nodded, helping the larger mech stay on his feet. "I'll take you back and get you back in the berth, okay?" he said. "Can you get someone to clean this immediately," he said to one of the other doctors in the room before looking to the other three 'bots who were partially covered in the outflow. "And, uh, could you three please take a decontamination shower? The mech right here will lead you in the right direction."

"Decontamination?" asked Synth, only having a small amount of vomit on her. "He's not contagious…"

"No, but it's hospital procedure," stated Cole, nodding to the other mech to take them as cleaners began crowding around to get to the mess. "Come on, Megatron, I'll let you rest," he said, leading the mech back to his room and letting the cleaners do their job.  
Once in the room, he let Megatron back into his berth, checking that his systems were okay before putting the chart back on the end of the berth. "Looks like it's just a side effect, and it should pass within the next day," he said, handing the mech a cool bottle of energon. "In the meantime, I'd advise you to stay off your pedes for the rest of the day unless it's completely necessary, and keep your fluids up."

Leaning his head back into the pillows, Megatron swallowed, his frame having stopped shaking once he was laid down. He figured his systems just needed to rest, like the medic had said. "What about Shockwave?" he asked, his optics dimming as his systems were getting more tired.

"Your partner and friends will be cleaned. Visiting cycles are still open, but I do advise to not have too much excitement in your state. Just relax and take it easy. The sooner you're better, the sooner you can get back home," explained Cole, giving a small smile.

_Right_, thought Megatron, running a hand down his mouth as the medic left the room. Primus, he felt like shit. He certainly didn't feel great about vomiting all over everyone, either. He was sure they'd get over it, though. After all, he was the one who was bedridden.

*****  
Watching as Megatron slept, Shockwave sat beside his mate once more. He had gone into the showers and was now clean of what Megatron had vomited over him. He wasn't the worst, though; it was Karmashock who had been sprayed with the stuff. He was sure that coat was going to be thrown in the bin, too.  
After speaking with Cole, the medic had explained to them that it was nothing serious, and it was just Megatron's systems getting used to being active once more. It was common after sedation, too. He was just glad to hear it was nothing bad.  
It was late, and visiting hours would soon close, so he was surprised to hear the door open, Puncture walking inside the room. Cole was tending to other patients at the moment, but he was still on call for anyone who buzzed him. However, Megatron was asleep, so it wasn't like it mattered too much.

"How is he?" said the older mech, walking up to the berth and watching his son.

"Doing well," Shockwave stated, his antennae flicking for a moment. "He was sick before, but nothing to be concerned about. Merely side effects to the sedatives," he explained, looking up to the larger mech. "I… should apologise for my reaction before, Puncture. I should not have acted in such a way towards you."

Lowering his optics to his son, Puncture shook his head. "It's only natural to wanna blame someone," he said, looking to the younger mech. "Hell, I probably woulda done the same, kid. I'm just glad he's okay now."

Shockwave gave a mental smile, returning his optic to his lover. "The medics said his coma was caused by stress levels. I can't say I'm surprised, knowing how much tension the mech carries. I think it would do him well if he were given his space, though, away from things that may make him recall his past."  
He wasn't saying Puncture shouldn't visit him. That's not what he meant at all. He actually thought that Megatron and his father talking might do his lover some good in the long run. He just didn't want past issues coming out right now. Not while he was recovering, anyway.

"Yeah," said the older 'bot, giving a nod. "I'll make sure to be careful in what I say to 'im," he said, giving a soft smile as he looked at the balloons that were still in the room. It gave him comfort in knowing that Megatron had others to care about him. When he was younger, he merely had one friend, and that was Char, who had been a bad influence on Megatron's sex drive. Now he had a bond-mate, and at least two friends that he knew of—even if one of them was his therapist. He was still proud, though, considering what his son had become during war.  
Seeing movement, he looked down to the mech who was waking up, giving a soft groan as his optics flickered online. "Hey, son. Good to see you're awake," he said, giving the mech a reassuring smile. The best he could offer.

Looking up, Megatron gave a soft breath as things came into focus. "Puncture…? What are you doing here?" he asked, placing his hands into his lap above the sheets. He was still sore, but he was feeling much better than before. Which reminded him…  
Looking to his mate, he saw that he was vomit-free, making him relax. "Next time you see Karmashock and that pigeon, tell them I apologise for what happened earlier," he said, giving the mech a small smile.

"Of course," Shockwave said, his English accent soft. "They did visit after cleaning up, but you were in stasis. They left only half a cycle ago."

"How much longer can you stay?" Megatron asked, his optics on his mate before they turned to his father, who was standing beside the berth.

"A breem before visiting time is closed," stated the violet mech. "If you like, I can step outside while you talk to your father. I think he has something important to tell you," he said, standing from his seat.

Megatron's optics furrowed for a moment, taking Shockwave's hand. "Go home," he said, giving a small smile. "I'll be alright here. I don't need you wearing yourself out just to stay with me, and the last thing I'd want is for you to end up here from a crash, too, having not caught enough stasis."

Feeling his antennae lower, the former Guardian tilted his head. "It's not a problem if I stay a little longer, Megatron. You know that."

Pushing himself up, Megatron gave a light laugh. "I know you'd sit here all night if you could," he said, giving a soft grin. "But I want you home, in your own berth. Please," he said, his optics looking into his mate's single one.

Lowering his shoulders, Shockwave nodded. "For you, I will," he said, leaning in and giving his lover a soft nuzzle, Megatron's lips pressing against the side of his helm.

"Primus, the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can shove you on your stomach," Megatron whispered, his sex drive kicking in full gear as he felt his mate against him. He had to move awkwardly so that his arousal wasn't obvious beneath the sheets, glad that his protoform's cod was on.

As a familiar burning sensation hit Shockwave's cheeks, the mech pulled out, his antennae lowering coyly. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, clearing his throat and giving a goodbye to the older mech in the room.

When the door closed, Puncture took the seat that Shockwave had previously been sitting in. "I mean it when I say it's good to see you awake," he said, looking to the younger mech with concern. "I'm… so sorry I coulda caused this," he said, shaking his head. "I've been nothin' but a stubborn aft, an' I'm sorry it ended like this. Just know that I do love you, and you're my son, no matter what."

Playing with the hospital band on his wrist, Megatron's jaw tightened for a moment, but it soon went lax again, remembering what he had heard his father say when he was in a coma. "You came… and that's all I need to know," he said, looking up as the corner of his lips turned into the smallest of creases.

Nodding, Puncture gave a soft chuckle. "Looks like you're gunna make it out okay, boy. You're a strong make. Got your father's genes," he said, smacking a fist to his own chest. "And that therapist? He really cares for you, you know. Gave me hell about… well… what he said he saw."

Looking across from him, Megatron swallowed at remembering the memories he had seen in his coma, and that Karmashock had experienced. "We're both changed mechs. I will never forget my past, but I know that you are trying, and for that, I can see you are trying to redeem yourself, and prove to me that you can be a father. And by coming here, even however late you were, you still showed, and it allowed me to know that you do care. Even if you were the last one to come by, you still came, and that's what matters in the end."

Puncture felt a small smile crease his lips, his emerald optics on the crimson ones across from him. "I do love you, Megatron, even if I don't show it like a father most of the time," he said, turning his head as the door opened, Cole walking in.

"Sorry, Megatron, visiting cycles are now over," said the medic, walking inside the room and checking how the mech was doing. He was certainly healthier looking than before.

"Of course," said the silver mech, giving a nod to the medic. "I'll see you later… Father," he said, Puncture giving another small smile in his direction before walking out of the room. He'd never admit to loving his father, just because of his past. But he was his family, and the only blood-relative he had left. He was tied to him through that bond, even if he could never say it out loud.

**Author's Comment:**

Things are getting better for Megatron-even if he was sick all over the place. But he's got the support of his mate, his friends and his father. =3 And that's meaning a lot to him.

Plus, you know Megatron's gotta be getting better if his sex drive is kicking back in...


	7. Final Day: Life

Final Day: Life.

As the days passed, Megatron was finally able to move around the hospital at free will. Karmashock visited regularly with Synth, and Shockwave was there most of the day and night, until he had to leave when visiting hours were off limits.  
The nights were probably the toughest part to get through. He'd never enjoy hospitals, but he'd rather the day time rather than the night, considering his own thoughts and memories from the past. But with sedatives, the doctors were keeping a close optic on him and making sure he got enough stasis.  
Now, the only thing that remained was the signing of his release papers, and he would be on his way home. But he had a request. He wanted Shockwave to take him to his old, family home. He had things to… well, let go of, was the only real way he could think of putting it. Even if he knew he couldn't ever let his past go. At least he could come to terms with it.  
Hearing the door open, he looked up, leaning against the side of the now made hospital berth. Shockwave had already thrown his things in the car, and he had popped the balloons that Synth had given him the second he could. Cole did, however, remove the darts from the room as soon as he found them, saying it was hospital policy to not have 'weapons' in the premises.

"Are you ready?" said Shockwave, his voice soft as he walked to his mate, placing his hands against the larger mech's chest that was now covered with armour. "You know, you don't have to leave right away. The medics said you could stay another solar-cycle or two if you needed."

Giving a soft smile, Megatron shook his head, his body feeling much stronger than it was mere days ago. Primus, he hated that feeling of weakness. Not just that, but everyone having to _see_ him that way, too.  
"I'm quite alright to go home, Shockwave," he said, lifting his hand to his lover's violet cheek. "Plus, I won't be going back to work for at least another cyber-week."

"_Two_ cyber-weeks," corrected the violet mech, lifting two digits as he said so, Megatron giving a shake of the head, accompanied by that signature smirk. "I just want you to be sure you're healthy when you go back. Your work isn't just shuffling data-pads, Megatron. You're a miner; you rely on your physical strength more than anything down there. I could have already lost you once, Megatron…" he murmured, his voice worried now as he let his fingers caress his lover's chin.

"Two cyber-weeks, I promise," said Megatron, taking his mate's pallid hand and kissing the knuckles, the door opening once more. This time it was Cole, making him stand up from his leaning position.

Nodding to the two mechs, Cole grabbed the release forms, handing them to Megatron. "You're free to go when you wish, Mr. Megatron. Just take this down to the nurses on the way out and they'll sort you out, okay?" he said. "And if you have trouble sleeping, we've given Karmashock some prescriptions you can go through with him."

Taking the data-pad, Megatron nodded, skimming down the pad. "Ah… thank you, Dr. Cole," he said, giving an awkward nod to the mech as he simply said it was no problem. He'd never really thanked of a medic before, simply because he hated most of them due to his own personal reasons. But Cole had done well in helping Karmashock bring him back from his coma, and he figured a simple thank you would tell the mech he really was grateful to be back in the real world.

*****  
Pulling up outside of Puncture's home, Shockwave saw that Karmashock was sitting out on the stoop, Puncture beside him as they were clearly engaging in some kind of conversation. He didn't object to it, and it was good to see the two weren't yelling at one another for once. Primus knew Karmashock never liked how the mech treated Megatron as a child—not that anyone did.  
Looking to his mate, who was sitting in the passenger seat, he turned the ignition off. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his English accent soft to his lover. He didn't know if Megatron was ready to go back to wherever this place was, but he seemed like he needed to. He was just thankful that Karmashock was here for the emotional support, if need be.

Biting his bottom lip for a moment, Megatron thought about what he had seen in his comatose state, and what Karmashock had, too. "Yes, I'm sure," he finally said, leaning forward and giving his mate a soft kiss before opening the door and stepping out.  
Walking to the front yard, he saw the two mechs stand up from their seated position, Karmashock greeting him, and his father giving him a shake of the hand.

"Now, you know this can wait, mate?" said Karmashock, looking up to the silver mech, who seemed as if he had never been in a coma at all. But he would never forget the long nights and days, worrying about the mech, or how much worry was in Shockwave, too. And he certainly wouldn't forget what he had experienced in Megatron's mind, either.

"You sound like Shockwave," said the silver mech, giving a soft laugh. "I need to do this, Karmashock. I don't expect any of you to understand it, except maybe you, Karmashock, considering the last few solar-cycles. It's just… I need to do this," he said, giving a soft breath before moving around the side of the house.

Following the larger mech, Karmashock stopped when he noticed the shed that was still intact in the backyard from his experience in Megatron's mind. He swallowed hard before walking forward once more.  
He wouldn't lie to himself; the thought of what had been down there terrified him, and made his metal skin crawl at feeling that monster slash at him before he was thrown out of the virtual reality. But he knew if Megatron could go back down there, well then so could he.

"You know that thing hasn' been opened in vorns, kid," said Puncture, folding his arms as Shockwave caught up to them, the violet mech taking in the surroundings.

Megatron simply continued forward, placing his palm to the door. So many memories, and not just the recent ones with Karmashock. He'd taken so many live animals down here, slaughtered them as if to sacrifice them to his darker half. He used to think that if he obeyed that he would be let go, but he never was. That bastard was nothing but a sick liar, and one that he had let take over him in so many ways. Well, not this time.  
Pushing the tattered door open, dust rose from the untouched surfaces, the scent of old oil and time drifting through his sensors. And taking a step down, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him and making him look back to the coated mech.

"I want to come down with you, if that's okay?" asked Karmashock, wanting to see what time had done to this place, but also wanting to clear his own thoughts on what this place had been to Megatron. Not seeing it would only make an empty space in his mind, one that he would want answered, not just for Megatron's sake, but for his own, too.

Turning back around, Megatron gave a simple nod as he walked down the dust-covered stairs, finally reaching the bottom and flicking on the light. It took a moment, and there was a harsh noise as the electricity and generator hummed into action after so many vorns of being untouched. But within a moment, the room was flickered into a bright, florescent light.  
Placing his hand onto the railing, he took the last few steps and walked into the now tiny room. It seemed so much bigger when he was just a child, like this had been his whole world down here. But now it was hard for him to move around fluently, and he had to dodge some of the old boxes that were in the room.

"Not quite how I remember it…" whispered the therapist, looking around the dirt-covered room. There was oil stains every there and now, mostly on the work bench that covered one side of the room. "I guess Puncture never really used it for work, ey?"

"Not exactly," said Megatron, letting his fingers trail over the bench as he found a small knife. The end was covered in thick, dried oil, making him bring it up to his optics as he examined it. "Hmm… cyber-cat oil," he said, looking to Karmashock. "Specifically, the next door neighbour's…"

With his optics looking to the knife, Karmashock gave a nervous nod as he returned his optics back to Megatron. "I guess this place was kind of like your sanctuary when a kid. Makes sense. It's isolated and quiet. Well, would have been more quiet when you were younger," he noted to the noisy power lines that were hanging around the place, making a buzz from the light.

"Heh… not as quiet as you think," said Megatron, giving the mech a dark look before moving into the middle of the room. There, he stopped as he felt something snap beneath his pede, making him crouch down and pick up the broken marker.  
Placing his hand to the floor, he pushed aside the dust, seeing small lines of images that he had done when he was younger. And pushing some of the boxes aside, he cleared as much of the ground as he could, standing back up and looking at the mosaic of drawings and sketches. They varied from dark to light, some horrific while others were rather angelic.

Looking down, Karmashock followed through the images, watching Megatron as he leant back down to the floor, his hand touching the surface. "I can't believe they're still here… Untouched and almost perfect from so many stellar-cycles ago," he stated, crouching down beside the older 'bot and looking at them. One, he could remember, though. The dark, jagged scribble that he had seen in Megatron's memories.  
At the sight of it, he felt his spark tense, having to look over his shoulder into the darkened corners for a moment. He knew it was silly, but there was that chilling back of the neck feel that was beginning to haunt him. Still, as long as Megatron was there with him, he knew he'd be safe.

Looking hard to the floor, Megatron felt a smile crease his lips. "So many times I'd come down here just so my mother couldn't get her hands on me," he said, feeling the lines that were etched into the floor. "This place has so many memories, I can't even fathom how many. But…"  
Looking up as he heard footsteps, he saw his mate walk down, surprising him a little. He actually felt nervous now, like this was a shameful place he'd never want Shockwave to see. But then something else made him stand, walking over to his lover and taking his hand quite nervously, as if he were that love struck child when he had feelings for Char.  
"Please… I want to show you some history," he said, looking to his lover as Shockwave seemed to tense for a moment, his optic moving over the small room. "I'm a changed mech, but I want you to know everything, and I want to remember this place as a happy place, the place that I spent admiring things when I was a child, more than fearing them."

Letting Megatron lead him down the stairs, Shockwave needed a moment to take all of this in. Yes, he knew his lover's history, but feeling it and seeing it was something different. This place was… filthy, and this was the place that Megatron has come to for safety? It put a lot of things into retrospect for him. It was no wonder he saw such beauty in dark things.  
As Megatron crouched and tugged on his arm, he did the same, placing his hand to some of the drawings on the floor. "Y-you did these?" he asked, looking over them. He had seen his mate's work before, but none like this. Some were clearly undeveloped, from a learning artist, where you could tell they were childlike fantasies. But others? Others were dark, gore-filled, black texta all over the floor, as if an ink bottle had dropped. But he came across one that made his spark jump a little.  
Running his fingers over the golden marks, he smiled inwardly to himself. There was a femme and a mech, underneath an arch. "This was Char?" he asked, looking to his bonded. There wasn't much detail on the image, but it was clear to who it was. He had seen sketches of her before in Megatron's journal that Gammaray had made him keep while locked up.

Looking to the image, Megatron nodded. "Yes, but…" He sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed a marker from the floor, ready to scribble it out, though Shockwave stopping him.

"These are timeless memories, Megatron," said the violet mech, his antennae falling back for a moment. "I only wish I had a memorial like you have created here. It's… very beautiful, in all its dark and light glory. Don't change the past just for me," he murmured.

With optics arching, Megatron watched his lover, giving him a questioning look, but he lowered his left hand, sitting on the back of his legs so he wasn't so uncomfortable. "Can I at least make a new memory?" he asked, this time Shockwave the one to give him a questioning look.

Watching the silver mech, Shockwave's single optic went to the ebony hand that picked the marker back up, clearing away the dust so he could draw clearly. It was rough, due to the old surface, and it being so dirty, but within a moment, he could see the image that was coming across, Megatron now on his hands and knees, concentrating on what he was doing.  
It was strange to view, he did admit. Megatron was a warrior to him. He always would be his leader, as it's just the way they were properly introduced. Yes, he knew his mate was more than just that, and he had read through his past, and was now even re-living it with both him and Karmashock—who was simply watching, probably analysing the mech. But this?  
The concentration was as if the larger mech was back in his own world. His safe place. His way of making his own fantasies coming true. Whether that were dark, romantic, sweet or painful. Just… everything about it, it was almost hypnotic, as strange as it was to view from such a powerful mech.

Bitting his bottom lip, Megatron smirked as he pushed himself up, putting the marker down onto the floor. "One more memory, but this time, it's the one I'll truly cherish forever," he said, looking up.

Looking down, Shockwave actually felt himself blush at the picture. "Megatron… I… I don't know what to say," he whispered, feeling his spark pump as the mech pulled him to his pedes and they stood over the image.

"Don't say anything," said Megatron, giving a smile as he took his mate's hand. "Everything you do for me is more than a million words, Shockwave. I was once a child, a lonely child that knew nothing but pain and misery. But you've made me realise there's so much more to life. There's more than just hate and decay… There's… you," he said, looking up.

Feeling his antennae go back, Shockwave didn't know how to react, certainly in front of Karmashock. "I'd do anything for you," he whispered, his hand overlapping Megatron's as it was placed gently against his cheek.

"Let's go home," Megatron said, letting his helm lean into the top of Shockwave's.

Watching the two, Karmashock leant against the workbench, sure not to move anything and keep the memories as peaceful as they could be kept. He grinned, though, seeing how much Megatron had progressed since their first session.  
Would Megatron ever be a fully sane mech? Probably not. He suffered too much from his memories, and his post-traumatic stress. The world around him when a child had moulded this mech into some harsh things, but Shockwave? The edges were softening, and the mech was finally seeing the world around him differently than just hate and chaos. He was seeing love. Meaning. Life.

_…The End… _

**Author's Comment:_  
_**

The final chapter. :) A happy one, because I know all of you were eager to see some happy mush. Or maybe that was just me Goddamn dream relationship, I swear. Why can't my love be so mushy and sweet? Oh that's right, because people suck anus! XD

Hope you all enjoyed the series. I do wish it could have been longer, as there were so many things I wanted to do, but it was just a matter of working out the timing and not making it all seem the same. ^^; But thank you all so much for reading! 3

I left the drawing ambiguous. I wanted you all to just imagine something with your own minds. Make it sweet. :) You know it's something sweet. =3


End file.
